Entering Ouran High School
by Kyuubi04
Summary: Kagome is finally living a quiet life, much to her disappointment. Then, she receives a call from her adoptive brother, Sesshoumaru, of course… He told her that she is to go to Ouran and learn how to be a proper heir to the Taisho Corp. Surprisingly, her
1. Chapter 1: Are you serious?

Entering Ouran High School

Summary: Kagome is finally living a quiet life, much to her disappointment. Then, she receives a call from her adoptive brother, Sesshoumaru, of course… He told her that she is to go to Ouran and learn how to be a proper heir to the Taisho Corp. Surprisingly, her cousins are studying there as well, the only problem is: she doesn't know who. Can she survive?

Pairings: Kyouya-Kagome or Kaoru-Kagome; Hikaru-Haruhi or Tamaki-Haruhi...

Chapter 1: Are You Serious?

Kagome is bored, very bored……..

As soon as she returned from Edo her life has been to quiet for her own liking… There are no youkai who are foolish enough to come after the jewel, (Thank Kami for that.) but the thing is, she has nothing to do…

Three days after her return, her school has sent her a letter indicating that she is already expelled due to her absences. _I guess saying that I'm sick can no longer be excused._ She has said to herself once she's informed. She flops to her bed and begins to sing to relieve herself of some boredom…

_Sono aoku kooru hitomi_

_Kono mune ni dakishimetai_

_Nakushita kono yuuki wo_

_Omoidashite once again_

_Tooi senaka oikaketa_

_Tsukikage ni kakureru_

_Ikari ienu kanashimi_

_Hitori-jime suru no_

_Kurai mori samayou_

_Murasaki no kizuato_

She is still singing when she heard the phone ring from under the stairs.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

She is almost down the stairs when her mother answered the phone. She decided to return to bed when she heard her mother speak of her...

'How did you know that Kagome got expelled?' _I wonder who that is_, she thought.

'I'm sorry but she'll not be attending.' _Attending what?_

'Gomen Onii-san, I know that you're worried but Otou-san already said that he no longer consider me as a daughter. I'll stick to that declaration even if he's already dead.' _I didn't know that mama has a brother._

'I know that you can't help it before but still, I won't send her there… She doesn't know anything and I don't want her to get wind up with your world.' _Huh? What's she talking about?_

'Okay, I'll call you if I change my mind. Bye.' _It's over._

'Kagome, I know you're there. You can come down now.' Her mother called out.

She descends the stairs and looks sheepishly towards her frowning mother.

'Gomen mama, I can't help but overhear.'

Her mother nods in understanding and smiled, 'You must be wondering about what you've heard?' Kagome nods while her mother continued, 'The person who called was my elder brother. He wants you to enter a very prestigious school and as you've heard, I disagreed. I won't tell you his family name for I do not deem it necessary but I'll tell you this, you'll know them as soon as you reach your eighteenth year since that is already an established tradition and I just know that they'll be coming to see you. I hope you understand, I don't think that you're ready to face their world yet.'

'I understand.' She responded and embraced her mother and is already near the stairs when the phone rings again.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

This time, Kagome answers the phone albeit reluctantly, expecting the caller to be her uncle.

'Moshi Moshi,'

'Imouto, it is I.' a deep, masculine voice answers her.

'Oh Aniki, doushite?'

'This Sesshoumaru has learned of your recent expulsion from your previous school.'

'Hehe, I didn't think that you'd know this fast, it has only been a week since I received the letter.'

'I have certain ways to obtain such knowledge.'

Her mother looks at her in question and she mouthed, _It's Sesshoumaru-aniki._ Her mother smiles and motions her to continue with her conversation.

'Uh-uh. But that doesn't explain your call. You don't usually do so without apparent reason.'

'Since I will be announcing you as my heir, I want to tell you that you'll be attending Ouran High School as of next week.'

'Okay.' She responds automatically before the words click in her mind, 'Matte, Aniki. Are you serious?'

'This Sesshoumaru has always been serious.'

'Demo doushite? Why not choose Shippou instead?'

'The kit is already well off, I needed to ensure your and your family's well-being.'

'Ah… I guess I can't do anything?'

'You are quite right. Now, Imouto, tell me, do you like the color yellow?'

'No way! Yellow, that's disgusting… it reminds me of mustard, yuck!'

Sesshoumaru chuckles on the other end and motions one of his servants to order the blue uniform. He asked again, 'How about blue?'

'That is much better… but why the sudden question?'

'I assumed that you want to choose your uniform. I just hope that you do not mind cross-dressing.'

'I guess, I won't mind as long as I don't have to wear anything yellow.'

'Very well, you'll receive your uniform as well as other necessary things later in the afternoon. I want you to call me once you do so.'

'Okay. Bye, Aniki.'

'Goodbye, Imouto.' With that, their conversation ends with Kagome putting the receiver gently back in place.

She turns around to her mother's curious face.

'What does Sesshoumaru-san want?' Her mother asks her curiosity in her voice.

'Oh, he told me that I'm going to attend Ouran High School next week since he's going to name me as his heir.' She says carelessly not noticing the surprised gasp her mother makes.

'I guess it can't be helped.'

'What is it, mama?'

'You see, your cousins are studying at Ouran and that was where my brother wanted you to study.'

Kagome is surprised to hear that and slightly wondered if her mother would not allow her to attend the school. Seeing her contemplative look, her mother smiles and says,

'I won't stop you from attending since Sesshoumaru was the one to ask you to do so but as I've told you, you won't know your cousins' names until you're eighteen.'

'Sou ka. Arigatou, mama.' She squeals and gives her mother a hug. She receives an affectionate pat in return. After she lets go, her mother tells her to prepare her things thinking that if her assessment of Sesshoumaru are correct, the taiyoukai would be sending her things befitting an heiress which she highly doubt would fit her daughter's room in its current state. Kagome blushes and runs to her room and begins to sort out the things that she would need in her new school while throwing those that probably has no use.

True to his words, the packages have come late in the afternoon so she called her brother to inform him that it has arrived.

Now, all she has to do is to wait until next week.

That's it folks, this is going to be my fourth story…. I really hope that you'll like it seeing that it is not a fic about Prince of Tennis…………….

Kagome: That phone conversation was really long y'know..

Kyuubi04: Ya, I know but what can I do, I can't force Fluffy here to come and visit you.

Sesshoumaru: Woman, you'll cease to call me by that despicable name.

Kyuubi04: Yadda, ne, Fluffy….. –gives off the puppy dog eyes –

Sesshoumaru: What is it…..??? - beings to shiver slightly -

Kyuubi04: I want to hold mokomoko-sama…. – squeals and chases after Sesshoumaru who decided to flee from the crazy authoress –

Kagome: Oh sorry about that… Anyways, that girl doesn't own anything here.. well, maybe except for the plot… Also, she's asking if you like to take a guess as to who my cousins would be…..

Read and Review… Constructive criticisms accepted, Flames are okay, I guess…… Anyways, please send me a title of a fic that has crossovers between Inuyasha and Ouran as well as Inuyasha and Prince of Tennis..

By the way, I'll be putting this fic in both Inuyasha and Ouran categories...

Ja ne…


	2. Chapter 2: What's a Host Club

I'm back and here's the next chapter of my first crossover…

For those who are waiting for the updates of my other stories, don't worry, I'll update soon… hehe, I'm kinda lazy at this time so I'll only write this one…

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 2: What's a Host Club?

_Today's the day._ Kagome said to herself as soon as she awoke that Monday morning. She had already prepared everything needed for her school. She took a shower before going down to eat her breakfast. As soon as she was done, she wore the men's uniform and decided to braid her hair. She didn't put any make-up on because she doesn't think it necessary since she's cross-dressing anyway. After finishing her morning ritual, she descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

'Ohayou, mama.' Kagome greeted her mother who was busy setting out the food.

'Ohayou, dear. You look good even of you're wearing the men's uniform.' Her mother complimented while handing Kagome the toast.

She picked one and took some bacon and eggs along with it. After her first bite, she said, 'Arigatou, mama. By the way, where's Souta and Ojii-chan?'

'Ojii-chan's outside while Souta's still in his room.' Her mother replied,

A few minutes later, Souta Higurashi came down the stairs and gaped at his sister,

'Hey sis, why are you wearing that?' He asked somewhat curious,

'It's better than a yellow uniform y'know. Why, does it look that bad?' She queried with a pout.

'Iie. It's just that I didn't recognize you at first. It suits you, I guess.'

'Arigatou, Souta.' Kagome replied while looking at her brand new watch, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. 'Shimatta! I'm going to be late.' She burst out and bolted towards the door. 'Bye, mama. Bye, Souta.' She yelled back. She didn't wait for a reply and decided to run down the shrine. She didn't saw her grandfather so she didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

At the foot of the shrine, Kagome saw a black limousine blocking her way. She noticed a man wearing a black suit. The guy has short black hair that is flatted while wearing black sunglasses. He was quite tanned and muscular.

Kagome approached the man and spoke quietly, 'Ano, excuse me.'

The man looked at her and bowed, 'Higurashi-sama, Taishou-sama sent me here to bring you to school. If you could please get in the car, I'll bring you there shortly.'

'Okay, so Aniki sent you here, huh?'

'Hai.'

'Demo, omae wa dare?'

'Gomen, Higurashi-sama. Watashi wa Hae-ran desu. I'll be assisting you from now on.'

'I get it. By the way, just call me Kagome.'

'I can't do that, it will be dishonorable to call Taishou-sama's heir with such familiarity.'

'I see. Ne, shall we go? I don't want to be late for my class.' Kagome said cheerily while thinking _what is he thinking? Never mind, I'll soon make Hae-ran-san call me by my name._

Kagome reached the school with thirty minutes to spare. As soon as she stepped down the car, Hae-ran told her to come to the student admission office to get her schedule. Afterwards, the young man said that he'll come back to fetch her right after school and that she only have to wait for his call later.

Kagome nodded showing that she understood what was said and set off towards the school. Nobody was paying her any attention and she was glad for it knowing that as soon as Sesshoumaru makes his announcement, these people will flock about her to get close to her or to ask what her connection to the guy was. She sighed at the thought and continued walking.

She was walking for almost ten minutes when she realized that she didn't know where she's supposed to go, _Oh crap! I'm such an idiot. How come I didn't ask Hae-ran-san where the blasted office was?_

As she was silently berating herself for her stupidity, she didn't notice that she was about to bump into someone.

THWACK!!!

She fell backwards while the person she bumped into remained standing. The young man was looking at her in amusement.

'How surprising it is to bump into a new face.' He spoke coolly although you can still say that he was amused.

Kagome, who was not paying attention at all, looked up to see a bespectacled young man with neat black hair. He was smiling coolly at her while she looked on in annoyance when she saw the amusement in the guy's eyes. _This guy reminds me of aniki._ She thought nonchalantly.

She stood up knowing that the boy wouldn't help her. She dusted her clothes and spoke politely, 'Gomen. I was not paying attention.'

'And why is that, may I ask?'

'I was looking for the Student Admission Office.' She replied wondering why this guy seemed to be so curious about her. _Maybe he knows about aniki._

'Sou ka. You're a new student.' She nodded, 'Would you mind if I assist you?'

'If it wouldn't be troublesome for you, I'll take you on your offer. By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm supposed to be a first year.'

'Kyouya Ohtori, a second year. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-kun. Let's go.'

Kyouya led her towards the office wondering what's wrong with him, _Why do I feel inclined to help this guy? I admit, she looks like a girl, more so than Haruhi but why am I doing this? It's not like I'm attracted to him, is it? Impossible, I am not a homosexual. Maybe I'm just tired._

Kagome, on the other hand, was watching Kyouya in confusion.

'Kyouya-sempai, daijobu desu ka?' She asked quietly making the young man shiver involuntarily

'Hai, daijobu desu.' He replied while berating himself _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME????? This is Tamaki's fault. He's really rubbing off of me. Relax Kyouya, you are just interested because you can recruit him to join the host club, that's all._ He tried to convince himself but to no avail. He sighed in defeat knowing that he wouldn't know the answer. When he looked ahead, he was surprised to see that they were already in front of the office.

'We're here.' He said while leading Kagome inside.

'Arigatou, sempai.'

Inside the office, the two were met by a woman who was near her twenties. She had brown hair and a charming smile.

'Ohtori-kun, do you need something?'

'Hai. This is Kagome Higurashi and he's here to get his schedule.'

'Okay. Just a moment.'

The woman typed Kagome's name into the computer but when she something that caught her eye, she turned to the young priestess and smiled knowingly. She gave her the schedule while giving Kyouya a wink which caused the young man to blink in confusion.

'Ohtori-kun, would you please be kind enough to give Higurashi-kun a tour around the school after her class?'

'Hai. It'll be my pleasure.'

Kagome was surprised to hear this and said, 'I don't think that it would be necessary for Kyouya-sempai to do so.'

'I insist Kagome-kun. It seems to me that you do not know anyone here yet.'

'It doesn't matter. I just need to get into my first class and everything will be fine.'

Kyouya was taken aback this time. No one except for Haruhi had ever declined any of his offers and to think that he was offering it now for free. He was really surprised.

The clerk watched the scene, amused. _It seems that Ohtori-kun is oblivious to Higurashi-kun's gender. I bet that he's confused._

The two were still arguing about the same topic so the clerk decided to speak, 'Very well, Ohtori-kun will just have to bring you to your homeroom. Go now or you'll be late.'

Kyouya and Kagome nodded and went away.

Kyouya brought her to her homeroom and waited until the teacher acknowledged their knocking.

The teacher looked at Kagome and he nodded when Kyouya told him who she was.

'Come in Higurashi-kun. You are almost late.'

'Gomen, sensei. I got lost and Kyouya-sempai has been kind enough to assist me.'

'It's alright.' He motioned Kagome inside while excusing Kyouya who left for his own class.

The teacher called everyone's attention and introduced Kagome, 'Minna-san, I would like you to meet your new classmate. Come and introduce yourself.'

As soon as Kagome revealed herself, she caught everyone's attention specifically one red-head who was sitting on the right of a seemingly indifferent boy.

'Watashi wa Kagome Higurashi desu. Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu.' She said politely while ending her introduction with a bow. She turned to the teacher who asked the class if they have any questions.

A random female student raised her hand and asked, 'Ne, Kagome-kun, do you have girlfriend?'

Kagome sweat-dropped at the question but answered nonetheless, 'Unfortunately, I am quite free. It seems to me that no one is interested.' She conjured a very forlorn face that made every girl swoon while saying, 'Those girls must be blind.' Or 'I'll be your girlfriend if you want to.'

She was embarrassed now and the said red-head didn't fail to notice it. He raised his hand and asked, 'What do like to do, Kagome-kun?'

'Huh? Well, I like archery, kendo and karate.' She answered calmly while using her fingers to enumerate them. The other boys looked at her in awe while the girls squealed. Soon, several hands were raised and the teacher was left with no choice but to allow his students to get to know the new student.

He coughed to get everyone's attention, 'It seems that all of you are very curious about Higurashi-kun so I'll leave you to get to know him.'

Kagome looked like she was about to protest but before she could even open her mouth; the teacher was outside the room.

As soon as the door closed, Kagome was bombarded with various questions that she began to back away from the whole crowd. She searched for an opening and managed to escape towards the general direction of two red-heads and a brunette.

The red-head on the right chuckled at her antics so she decided to glare at him and spoke threateningly, 'Stop laughing, you idiot. Can't you see that these guys have gone nuts?'

Before he could answer, the brunette spoke, 'Don't mind them. They're just curious about you.'

'Thanks for the encouragement.' Kagome answered downcast. At this, the brunette chuckled and spoke, 'Sorry, I'm Haruhi by the way.'

Kagome looked at Haruhi confusedly making the brunette fidget. She said at last, 'Ne, Haruhi-san, do you have any specific reason as to why you are pretending to be male?'

This question surprised the three and soon the red-heads were speaking in hushed whispers, 'Haruhi's a boy!!!' or 'What made you say that?'

While the two were busy defending their friend, Haruhi replied quietly, 'Yeah. I have to pay a huge debt and this comes with it besides I never did fancy the girl's uniform.'

'HARUHI!' The two exclaimed gaining the attention of the confused mob of students who were looking for Kagome.

'Nice going, you two.' Kagome whispered in annoyance and bolted outside the room to be followed by the red-heads who were dragging a reluctant Haruhi.

They stopped the young priestess and one of them spoke threateningly, 'You are not to tell this to anyone or else…' Kagome found this threat amusing and asked mockingly, 'Or else what?'

This angered the red-head in question who was about to grab her. She side-stepped a little making the young man fall face down.

'Please forgive my brother's rudeness,' apologized the other who was shaking his head towards his brother.

'And you are?' Kagome asked.

'Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin and that's my brother Hikaru.' Kaoru replied.

'Okay, Kaoru-san, so what's the big deal with me knowing that Haruhi-san is a girl?'

'Well, it's just necessary for us to have it be kept in secret. But may I ask how you knew?'

_Of course I'll notice, I'm a girl too._ She thought but answered differently, 'Her hands are smaller and seem less calloused. Besides her body's quite small to be a male's.'

'I see.' Kaoru said while Hikaru muttered on the ground, 'Yeah right. As if your body's not that small as well.' At this Kagome chuckled.

Haruhi chose this time to speak, 'Ano, but what's so funny?'

'It's nothing, Hikaru-san just reminded me of someone I knew.'

This annoyed Hikaru but one look from his brother prevented him from speaking. Kaoru looked at Kagome and surprised himself when he asked, 'Would you like a tour around the school?'

'I guess so.' Kagome replied.

Their first stop was the Third Music Room. Kagome was curious as to why the twins chose it while Haruhi was thinking that Kagome might freak out.

As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by a stuffed bunny held by a blonde-haired boy who was being followed by a tall man.

'Haru-chan, you're early today. Did you miss Usa-chan?' The blonde asked.

'Hello to you too Hunny-sempai.' Haruhi replied.

'Sempai?' Kagome asked incredulously making Haruhi giggle a bit.

'He doesn't look like it, does he Kagome-kun?'

'Ne, Haru-chan, who's your friend?'

'This is Kagome-kun, our new classmate.'

With that, Kagome smiled and bowed slightly to acknowledge them.

'Ne, Takashi, he looks familiar.' Hunny-sempai asked the stoic man behind him. Mori-sempai just replied the usual way.

Kagome turned to look at them and asked slightly exasperated, 'As amusing as this is, can someone please tell me, where we are?'

'This is the Host Club!' The twins chorused making Kagome confused.

'Host Club? What's a Host Club?' This caught them off-guard.

They didn't know what to say exactly so everyone sighed in relief when a voice from behind answered for them.

'A Host Club is club who gives services to our costumers according to their prepared tastes.' Footstep could be heard which meant that the speaker was approaching them.

'We make sure the costumers find our services satisfac…to…ry…' The speaker trailed as he saw their visitor,

'Kyouya-sempai!' Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

'Kagome-kun.' Kyouya said quietly.

The rest of the group stared at them in apparent shock.

That's all for today folks…

Hope you like it….

Read and Review

Can you now tell who Kagome's cousin is?

Kyouya: I do not act that way.

Kyuubi04: I know but you're supposed to so accept it.

Kyouya: - sighs – Apparently, this girl does not own anything except for the plot and the character Hae-ran-san.

Tell about your preferred pairings and why, I still can't decide who to pair to who…

Thanks for reading this…

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Through Cake

Finally, I'm back

Okay, just so you know, I do not own anything except for my OC but really, I always want them to be mine…

Anyway, on with the story:

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 3: Bonding Through Cake

The members of the Host Club stared at the two in shock. _They knew each other???_ They all asked themselves.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was so surprised that he couldn't find the words to express himself in front of Kagome. He was berating himself for saying those words blatantly. He feared that Kagome might think lowly of him for being a member of such a club. This fear also made Kyouya question himself once again about his interest about the boy. He knew nothing about him because the school denied his access to the students' data archives.

But before his thoughts could go any further, Kagome spoke calmly, 'Gomen sempai, I didn't know that you're here as well so I was surprised by your presence.'

Kyouya looked at her and smiled slightly, making the other members back away thinking that something bad would happen to the newcomer. They were surprised, however, when Kyouya answered softly, 'It's alright, Kagome-kun. To tell you the truth, I'm actually surprised as well.'

The others began to clean their ears as if they misheard Kyouya.

They were very confused but most of them were afraid of what Kyouya might do if they ask. Fortunately, a blonde streak sped its way towards the unsuspecting girl knocking Kagome off her feet.

'Kyouya, I need your help.' Tamaki began while unknowingly stepping over Kagome's fallen body. Kyouya and Kaoru both began to emit a sinister aura while seeing Tamaki stepping over Kagome. They were about to snap at him when Kagome moved her body sideways and grabbed Tamaki's leg with her left arm. She threw the young man off of her and tossed him towards the other side of the room. The audience gasped in awe as the priestess stood calmly and began to approach the fallen Tamaki. A few steps away from her target, Kagome spoke calmly but with a dark tone in her voice,

'Ne, Kyouya-sempai, can I beat this guy up?' The others waited in bated breath for Kyouya's response. The young man seemed to be in deep thought and when he replied, his glasses had a glint in it,

'Of course, Kagome-kun. Just don't ruin his face or the Host Club will perish.'

Kagome grinned making Tamaki shiver in fear while muttering, 'Kyouya, how can you be so cruel?'

'Aye Aye, sempai.' She said to Kyouya.

'And, you. I'll make you sorry for stepping over me, you baka.' She told Tamaki who was now begging for her mercy. She stalked the blonde like a tiger stalking its prey. Everyone on the other side watched as the scene unfold, Hikaru and Kaoru procuring some popcorns for them. Kyouya gladly took one, accepting for the first time that watching Tamaki suffer was quite enjoyable.

Kagome, then began her assault on Tamaki's person, lasting for almost thirty minutes. As soon as she finished, she turned back to faced her audience and gave a customary bow as they applaud her performance with Tamaki whispering, 'Traitors' on the background.

As soon as he recovered, Tamaki began to sulk at his corner of woe while the others were finishing the last bits of their popcorn.

Looking at their food, Kagome said, 'Man, I'm hungry, I kinda wish that there's some cake in here.'

Upon hearing this Honey-sempai jumped towards the cake and asked in his cute way, 'Kago-chan, do you like cake?'

'Of course, Honey-sempai. Who wouldn't?'

Honey became starry-eyed and squealed, 'Usa-chan says that you eat cake with us. Ne, Takashi?'

'Ah,' was Mori-sempai's reply.

Kagome grinned a different kind from her previous one and said, 'Is that really okay?'

'Of course…' Honey replied while dragging Kagome towards his favorite table, followed by Mori.

After they were seated, Honey produced several cakes mostly strawberry and chocolate and began to chat with Kagome.

Haruhi was looking at her new classmate and Kyouya, wondering about the difference in the action of her sempai towards her new classmate and towards others. But before she could form any coherent thoughts about it, Tamaki barged in and stepped over Kagome. This made her a little irritated so when Kagome began her assault over the blonde, she didn't even bother to stop her classmate. Also, due to her irritation over Tamaki's carelessness, Haruhi even accepted the twins' popcorn and applauded after Kagome finished with the blonde.

When she heard Kagome speak about eating cake, she couldn't help but think about certain similarities about her and Honey.

As soon as the commotion ended, she decided that it would be best to study her lessons in peace.

After they indulged themselves over the show, the twins settled themselves in their favorite spot and began to chat between themselves.

After a few minutes, Kaoru lost interest in their conversation, namely Kagome beating Tamaki.

Hikaru was saying, 'Poor Tono, he really did get it this time… didn't he, Kaoru? Kaoru?'

He turned at his twin and noticed that Kaoru was no longer listening to him. Instead, he saw him watching Kagome who was seated between Mori and Honey. At first, Hikaru cannot think of a reason why his brother would stare at the newcomer then he thought of something.

'Ne, Kaoru?'

'…'

'Oi!'

'…'

'Interested in him?'

This caught Kaoru's attention, 'What are you talking about?'

'You're staring at Kagome.'

'So?'

'Nothing, it just seems to me that you're interested in that onna-otoko.'

'Hmm… I guess so…'

Hikaru was shocked, he was only teasing his brother but he didn't really think that Kaoru would really be interested to a guy even if said guy looks like a girl.

'K-a-o-r-u!'

'What!' Kaoru snapped at his brother, annoyed that he was being prevented from examining Kagome more.

Hikaru stopped for a moment, this was the first time that his twin really snapped at him but then, his mischievous nature took over him and so he said without meaning to,

'I can't believe that you're into guys, Kaoru. Is that why you're good at incest?'

'Will you shut up for a moment, Hikaru? I'm trying to think here.' Kaoru replied curtly making his brother cringe.

After his twin stopped talking, he resumed watching Kagome and begin to question why he's interested.

During their cake-eating session, Honey questioned Kagome almost about everything.

'Kago-chan, where do you live?'

'I live at the Higurashi Shrine, sempai.'

'A shrine? Ne, Takashi, I think my cousin lives at a shrine too.'

'Ah.'

'Really, sempai?'

'Yeah, I think so since that's what Otou-san said when I asked him if I have a cousin.'

'That's great, what's your cousin's name? Maybe I know the shrine where he/she lives.'

'Actually, I don't know, Otou-san never told me.'

'Hmm… That's kinda sad really.'

'It's okay. Ne, Kago-chan, what are you doing here with Haru-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan?'

'Actually sempai, Kaoru-san asked me if he could tour me around the school and this is our first stop.'

'Hontou?'

'Hontou desu.'

'Kao-chan's so nice, isn't he.'

'Yup. He's very much different from Hikaru-san if I may so myself. He's so calm but his calm is quite different from Kyouya-sempai.'

'Kyou-chan?'

'Hai, Kyouya-sempai is nice too. He's quite the gentleman. He helped me even if he didn't know me at first.'

'Are you sure that he didn't know you before?' Honey asked a little incredulous. As far as he knew, Kyouya only do things when he can benefit from it so why would he help Kagome if he won't gain anything from it.

'Hai. I can always tell if someone's lying to me. It's an instinct.'

'I wonder why Kyou-chan did that.'

'Why sempai, is it unusual for him to do so?'

'Not really, it's just that Kyou-chan can be scary at times.'

'Hmm… Is that so? I guess I want to see him become scary?' She said laughing at Honey's reaction and winked towards the general direction of Kyouya who blinked at her in surprise.

After recovering from his shock, Honey continued his barrage of questions while Mori merely spoke to affirm Honey's statements not really interested in the conversation but more so towards Kagome who looked vaguely familiar.

Kyouya, on the other hand, took his seat in front of his laptop right after Kagome's display of skills. He was situated within hearing range of both the twins' and Kagome's conversations. He listened silently to the conversation being carried on by Kagome and Honey.

When he heard that Kagome accepted Kaoru's offer to give her a tour, he felt a slight pang of jealousy and thought, _He accepts Kaoru's offer and declines mine, am I really that awful? _He asked this to himself knowing that he was being thought of as a very formidable person.

He was about to let it go when he heard Hikaru ask whether Kaoru was interested in Kagome as well. He glared at the younger twin when he replied and set back towards his work trying to make himself believe that he doesn't really care. Why would he? He only met Kagome this morning so why would he react this way.

Then, he heard Kagome praise him. He felt something warm inside himself but took no notice of it. Instead, he focused his attention towards the boy who complimented him casually.

He almost smiled when Honey said that he thinks that Kyouya can be scary. Then, Kagome said that he wanted to see him become scary. Honey-sempai's reaction was laughable. Not expecting his kouhai to do so, he blinked in surprise when Kagome winked at him with a laughing face.

_It seems that he knew that I can hear them. Clever._ With that, he smile back at Kagome who grinned at him before turning back to Honey.

Tamaki was scowling. He felt humiliated. He wasn't actually hurt by the newcomer but even so, his friends were laughing at him, even Haruhi who usually took no interest over such things. Then, he tried to recall how he ended up like that. When he realized that he had stepped over the supposed young man and cringed. He guessed that he really deserved it.

He maintained his position trying to look inconspicuous. He was on the corner beside Honey-sempai's table and could easily hear their conversation. He was surprised to hear that Kyouya helped someone even if he wouldn't gain anything. Not because he thought that Kyouya was really the person that he makes himself to be but because his best friend rarely do things upon impulse. That's his job and not Kyouya's so what made him do so.

He moved his eyes and it rested first on a Kaoru, he knew who it was since he heard their conversation as well then on Kyouya. He caught them staring towards Kagome and an idea came to him. It seems that the two were abnormally interested on the newcomer. He decided that he'll ask Kagome to become a host and watch what the two would do but for the time being, he'll have to make Kagome cool down before he would approach.

That's all for today…

I hope that you'd like it… I can't make it funny the way I want to without making it seem over so please bear with me.

Anyways you can criticize my work if you want, I'll take it as a compliment.

Question:

Can you give me some ideas as to how Hikaru would realize that Kagome's a girl without the others knowing it as well?

You see, my plan is to have Hikaru realize it then use it to tease his brother…

I'm planning to do it on the next chapter but I can't get any ideas into my head so if you could advise me on what to do, I'll gladly appreciate it….

Tamaki: Kyuubi04-chan is so evil, I'm hurt…

Kyuubi04: Beh… You're such a whiner, it's your fault for stepping over Kagome-chan…

Kagome: Yeah, that's right. My back still hurts you know…

Sesshoumaru: You have hurt my imouto… - stares threateningly towards Tamaki –

Tamaki: - scared and backs away – G-g-o-m-e-n… I didn't mean to,…

Kyuubi04 & Kagome: Go, Sesshou, Crush him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- screams of agony could be heard –

Kagome: Anyway, thanks for reading this fic… Also kindly read Kyuubi04-san's other fics as well… especially the story "The Perfect Plan"

Kyuubi04: - puppy-dog eyes – Onegai……….

Anyway, that's all

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4: Host Club Dilemma

Tadaima! This is the continuation for this story.

Hope you'll like it.

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 4: Host Club Dilemma

The members of the host club were having a good time chatting with Kagome. The twins decided to join the conversation whereas Tamaki was finally forgiven for his mistake. Kagome had somehow coerced Kyouya to sit beside her and listen to some part of their mindless chatter about the miko's life.

Kaoru watched in fascination as the newcomer began to drift away from the general chatter and focused her attention towards the renowned Shadow King. He was even more surprised to see his sempai respond naturally to the girl.

'Ne, sempai… How much does this club earn?' Kagome queried.

'It depends upon the theme of our daily cosplay.' Kyouya answered.

'Hmmm… Can I join?'

By this time Tamaki protested, 'Hey, I'm the king here so you should ask me that!!'

But the two didn't seem to hear him and continued their interaction.

'Why do you want to join, Kagome-kun?' the young man asked, curious as to why this seemingly innocent kouhai of his would want to join the club.

'Nothing in particular, it's just that your work seems kinda fun and I want to do something during my four-hour daily vacant aside from studying,' was Kagome's nonchalant reply that made Kyouya more curious.

'You can do what you want, and just so you know, we open during our 3:00 – 5:00 p.m. breaks.'

The priestess nodded, 'Just right into my schedule.'

'Ne, Kagome-kun…'

'Nani, sempai?'

'Why is it that you only have four hours vacancy when all the other first years have six?'

'I've got no idea since it was aniki who chose my subjects for me.' She answered calmly not the least bit surprised that she had more workload than her classmates.

_Aniki, so he's got a brother…Interesting…_Kyouya thought to himself and then asked, 'May I see your class schedule?'

'Sure.' Kagome gave her schedule enthusiastically to Kyouya who examined the list with a mixture of surprise and astonishment.

Here's the Schedule:

(Note: the letter is the year level and the number is the designated room A is for first years and so on… WW is for west wing and EW is the east wing)

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday

7:00 – 8:30 Art Class Homeroom A43 Advanced Science B16 Music Class A41 B16 B30

8:30 – 9:30 B16 Archery Club WW04 Agriculture A24 B16

9:30 – 11:00 Foreign Language C34 C08 B25 A43

11:00 – 12:00 L U N C H

12:00 – 1:30 Analytical Mathematics B30 Management C17 WW04

1:30 – 3:00 Social Science C08 Literature B25 C34 WW07

3:00 – 5:00

5:00 – 6:00 Physical Education EW01 Creative Writing A21 Kendo Club WW07 C17 EW01

'Interesting…Very interesting.' Kyouya muttered out loud gaining the attention of all the other hosts.

'Ne, Kyou-chan, daijoubu?' Hunny asked with his cute voice.

'Nothing, it's just that our newcomer here is a very accomplished person.'

'Doushite?' Hunny continued.

'He has three subject with the sempais and three more with us.'

'Hontou?' Everyone asked admiration shining in their eyes.

Kagome looked at them as if they sprouted another head and asked, 'Is it something bad?' _I'm wish you're here so I can strangle you, aniki!_ She thought…

Meanwhile

A certain white-haired billionaire began a sneezing fit and wondered what it is that he has done now.

Back to the host club…

Everyone expressed their awe to the young girl embarrassing her to no end.

Luckily when Kagome looked at her watch, she saw that it's almost time for her foreign language class and decided to make herself scarce by standing up and turning towards Kaoru.

'Kaoru-san, I guess you have to give me your little tour later. I have to go to my next class.'

Kaoru was dumbfounded to realize that Kagome wasn't mistaken when 'he' addressed him that he could only nod to show that he understood.

Hikaru, on the other hand, seemed to be hit by some force that he bolted up and almost lost his balance. To regain his footing, he grab the nearest thing beside him and was even more shocked.

In his sudden lost of balance, he grabbed onto Kagome's chest only to feel something out of place if you were a boy. He looked up to see Kagome glare at him with a ferocity that clearly say, 'Let go or die.' He tried to apologize and began to stutter like a child. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't even speak and instead run towards the nearest exit without even a goodbye.

The others looked at the short exchange with bewilderment. It seemed to them that Hikaru made something so terrible but they could not understand what. They looked at her with a very confused look but she didn't answer them.

She took a deep breathe and faced them with a creepy smile that made them cringe a little.

'Now, that's over… I'm going to my next class. Ja ne sempai-tachi, Haruhi-san, Kaoru-san.'

She began to stalk away muttering about idiotic redheads being a twin to someone opposite him. Everyone heard this and was sporting huge sweat-drops on their foreheads.

Before she could even get further, Hunny and Mori followed her upon learning that her next class was with them.

Forward to Lunch break…

Everyone at the host club went to lunch to eat with Kagome causing quite a stir among the female population of the whole school.

As they were eating, Tamaki suddenly remembered something that returned him to worrying mode;.

'OKAA-SAN!!! What should I do?' He wailed to Kyouya who was twitching in irritation.

'What is it now, Tamaki?'

'We're in big trouble…'

'…'

'The chairman, spoke to earlier me this morning and said that we are to host the introduction party for Taisho-san's heir today during our host club time.'

By now, Kyouya was really pissed off and asked with a forced calm tone, 'And why didn't you tell us earlier?'

'I forgot.' Tamaki answered while backing away from Kyouya's intimidating glare.

On the other hand, Kagome was lost in her thoughts. _Taisho…Taisho…Could it be aniki? But I don't think that he'd just out and say that without enough time for preparation. It's not like him._

Hikaru was watching Kagome warily after what had transpired earlier and was afraid to broach the subject lest he receive the same treatment as Tamaki.

He was surprised when she spoke up, 'Are you sure that it was only said to you today? He doesn't seem to be a person to do something like that since he likes to make things as perfect as possible.'

'Actually, the chairman forgot to tell me last week and only remembered to tell me today.' He answered sheepishly.

They heard him but the others didn't seem to heed at all, instead they were looking at Kagome curiously.

Haruhi voiced out the question that they wanted to ask, 'How do you know that?'

Kagome laughed sheepishly and began to rub the back of her head. She scanned the group and spotted Kaoru. She stood and dragged the unfortunate young host saying, 'Ahehe, Kaoru-san you're going to give me a tour aren't you. Saa… Ikou…' With that said, she dragged Kaoru away from the group.

'It seems that the question has been avoided…' Haruhi spoke calmly…

'Hmmm… I wonder why?' Kyouya said out loud and continued, 'Nevertheless, we have no time to lose… The party is today right?'

'H-h-hai…' Tamaki stuttered and all the remaining hosts began to make the preparations.

With the other two…

Kagome continued to drag Kaoru down the hall and when she stopped, the redhead gave a huge sigh of relief…

'What was that for, Kagome?'

'Anou… I just didn't want to answer the question…'

'And why is that?'

'You'll know after the party.'

'…'

Kaoru seemed to ask another question when Kagome faced him with her fake cheery smile and said, 'Saa… We still have 30 minutes so would you mind if we continue with the tour?'

Kaoru didn't pursue it any longer and followed through his previous offer.

The two roamed half the school within that 30 minutes and Kaoru and Kagome seemed to enjoy their wanderings.

Saa… It's finally finished…

Hope you like this part….

It's kinda short, I know but please bear with me a little longer.

Ja ne……


	5. Chapter 5: The Taisho Heir

It's me again guyz….

First off, I want to apologize if I offended anyone due to some of the mistakes that I committed in my application of the Japanese language.

I'm still at the beginning of my study of said language, so again I apologize…

Now, on with the story!

Warning: Fluffy's gonna be OOC here… Maybe Kyouya as well…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 5: The Taisho Heir

The entire host club, with the exception of Kaoru and Kagome, was so busy with the entire preparation for the upcoming party that they failed to notice the two figures approaching them. The first one was a man who was at the prime of his age. He was standing beside a taller man with silver hair. Both were wearing business suits that befit heir stations. The taller man's hair was tied in a low ponytail and was wearing a stylish pair of sunglasses that hides his eyes from view.

They silently approached the group and watched as they work on the preparations. The second man slightly surprised to see that even though the preparations were done at the last minute, the designs were quite intricate and of good quality.

'I'm quite amazed that you have managed to do quite well seeing that you have forgotten about my request weeks ago, Suoh-san.' The taller man spoke calmly but his voiced was slightly laced with a coldness that surpasses that of Kyouya's.

The sound of an unknown voice startled Hunny, Hikaru and most of all, Tamaki.

All three gave a surprised yelp, 'KYAAH!!!!'

The shorter of the two berated his son for such a foolish display, 'Tamaki… Hoe disappointing, I'd never thought that you'd act like that in front of a very important guest.'

'I-I-I was only surprised.' Tamaki stuttered, still trying to calm himself after his shock.

Before anything moe could be said about it, Kyouya interrupted by speaking, 'I take I that you're Taisho-sama?'

The now known man looked at the bespectacled boy that was now slowly approaching him. He gave him an approving nod and spoke in the same tone of voice, 'Correct. I am Sesshoumaru Taisho and I am here to see whether I have to cancel my agreement with Suoh-san but seeing that everything was going on smoothly, I guess that there was no need to.'

Kyouya gave him a curt nod and proceeded on briefing him about the details of the party.

Sesshoumaru as quite impressed with the young man that he decided that he would be a suitable companion for his sister.

'I presume that this success is due to your good management, Ohtori-kun?' He asked.

'Hai. I'm afraid that if I'd allowed that baka-cough-I mean Suoh Tamaki to take over then this affair would turn out into something inappropriate.' He answered nonchalantly. _No point in making it look like Tamaki made all the work after what he put us all through._

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his attention back to the chairman, 'I guess that this solves our current problem, Suoh-san.' He returned back to the host club and noticed Haruhi for the first time.

'A cross-dresser, how interesting.' This shocked the other people in the room.

'Anou, Taisho-sama. If it isn't rude, may I ask how you knew that I was a cross-dresser?' Haruhi asked. She was somewhat perplexed that this was the second time in a day that two different people learned of her true gender._ Is it really that obvious or are these guys just different?_

'Hmm, you just don't look like a member of the male species to me, that's all. Now, what is you're name?' He answered, amused by the idea that there was another cross-dresser aside from his sister.

'Gomen, I'm Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi.' She answered.

The superintendent was surprised to hear the amusement in the other man's voice. _I guess all female's have some sort of effect on males no matter how cold they are._

After Haruhi's short introduction, Sesshoumaru turned to his companion and spoke, 'Suoh-san, I believe that we should leave this people alone for them to finish the preparations for my im – I mean – my otouto's introduction later.' _I guess I have to practice calling Kagome as my otouto…Well, it's not that hard as soon as I get the hang of it._ He thought, then, turning back to Kyouya, he said, 'Ohtori-kun, I expect to have everything in order when we return with my heir. Good day.' With that, the two visitors left the Central Salon.

The rest of the host club waited until the two were out of earshot – well, unfortunately for them Fluffy is a youkai so he could still hear them. – until they resumed the broken conversation.

Haruhi was first to speak, 'I think I almost heard Taisho say "imouto".'

Hunny nodded and added, 'I guess I heard him too but I'm no sure if that's what he's about to say, Haru-chan.'

'I wish that Kaoru's here as well… Damn that Higurashi for taking Kaoru away!!!!' Hikaru was whining for his brother when he noticed that Kyouya was giving off an ominous aura.

He didn't know what's the problem so he began to ask in a stutter, 'Ne, wh-wh-at's the matter, K-k-kyouya-sempai?'

Kyouya stared at him before speaking in a cold tone, 'If you guys have the time to slack off and whine about nonsensical matters, then, I guess you also have the time to continue working.'

When the others realized the underlying threat, they set off to work eagerly while Hikaru did more work than the others in order not to ignite any more of Kyouya's anger.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

_Sigh, I guess that I'm really going mad…_

_I was briefly surprised by Taisho-sama's presence but somehow it's different from the way others felt it._

_I'm glad that he approved of our preparations but still, if this was announced a little earlier, then it wouldn't have been quite troublesome for us._

_I was so busy with the preparations that I almost forgot that Kaoru and Kagome weren't here._

_Then, Hikaru suddenly mentions about them being together and suddenly I feel my blood run cold._

_Kami, I really do feel like an idiot. To think that I'm feeling jealous towards those two being together…_

_Well, better focus my anger on different things_

Normal P.O.V.

Outside the Salon…

Sesshoumaru was inwardly chuckling at the young Ohtori's reaction.

He was surprised to know that these guys already know his sister but it seemed that they do not know why she was here. _Well, if that's the case, then their in for a surprise._

With that, he followed the superintendent and left the host club to their own devices.

With Kagome and Kaoru…

The two were almost finished in their lunch tour and were now heading back to their classes when they noticed the commotion in the Central Salon…

Kagome poked her head inside when she saw the rest of her new friends working their heads off.

'Ne, minna-san, what are you doing, aren't you going to attend class?'

'We already missed most of our classes, Kago-chan.' Hunny said in his child-like voice making Kagome stop for a moment.

3…2…1… 'NANI!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs making the others cringe from her voice.

'Anou… Kagome-san, I was telling this to you earlier but you wouldn't listen so I kinda gave up on reminding you…' Kaoru said trying to appease her but to no avail…

'Aniki's gonna kill me, my first day in school and I'm already cutting classes…What if I get kicked out again?? What do I do now???' Kagome whined, not minding the strange looks that were on the faces of her friends.

She was about to continue her babble when Kyouya spoke, 'You shouldn't worry about such trivialities, Kagome-kun. Besides, the host club is excused from classes for the rest of the day.'

Upon hearing that, Kagome looked at him with such teary eyes that he almost tried to step away from the girl.

Kagome gave him a huge grin and decided to show her gratitude by glomping her sempai.

'Arigatou, Kyouya-sempai! You're a lifesaver. I don't know what would I do without you… I'm sure that aniki would greatly appreciate you quick wit…' She chattered…

Then, as everyone was going back to their normal activities, Kagome turned her face towards Kaoru and whined, 'Kaoru-san, gomen, I almost monopolized all of your time… I apologize …'

Kaoru didn't know what to say but Hikaru jumped in saying, 'Oi, why are you apologizing to Kaoru, you should be apologizing to me, you idiot! You took him away from me and made me lonely…' But before he could even continue, Kagome gave him a glare that made him stop mid-rant.

Hikaru began to back away when Kagome stood up and said, 'Why the hell should I apologize o you, you red-headed idiot! Are you really that willing to die at an early age?' She spoke the last part in a low tone that made the others back away as well.

Kaoru approached the angry miko and said, 'Mah, Kagome-san, I think my brother understands now, so could please help me with the rest of the preparation since we came in late.'

This caught Kagome's attention and she forgot about Hikaru. The older twin sighed in relief and mouthed a "thank you" towards his brother who gave him a smile.

Everybody then proceeded with the finishing touches and decided to give it a rest until 3:30, which was the time of the announcement.

xXx Fast-Forward to the time of Announcement xXx

The host club watch as some of the wealthy figure-heads in the society entered the central salon along with the rest of the students.

A television crew entered the room followed by a very disgruntled demon lord and an annoyed superintendent.

'How did the media know where to find us, Suoh-san? I thought that they would be waiting inside the salon?' Sesshoumaru asked while maintaining his cold façade.

Superintendent Suoh chuckled nervously and awered, 'I would like to know that as well but it seems that they received some information from someone else.'

Sesshoumaru grunted and headed for the platform.

He took hold of the microphone and spoke in his deep voice, 'Good afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I am Taisho Sesshoumaru and I have gathered you here to announce the name of the person who would be the heir to Taisho Corp. But before I do that, I would allow others to ask whatever question they would like to ask.'

After his words sunk in, almost every one began to ask their own questions.

An elderly man asked, 'Taisho-sama, why did you choose this school to be the place to announce the news?'

'It's because my heir would be studying here in this school.'

'You're still quite young, so why would you announce your at such an early stage?'

With that, the host club heard Kagome chuckle while muttering, 'Young, my ass… Fluffy's more like a hundred years older than you, baka-jiji…'

The others looked at her like she'd grown two heads. She turned at them and chuckled nervously, 'Ahehe, it's a joke…'

The others were still looking at her, a small suspicion forming in their minds…

Sesshoumaru heard and couldn't help but glare at his adoptive sister who returned it with a sugary smile that made him shiver.

The taiyoukai returned his attention back at the man who asked the question and replied, 'That may be true but I would like to retire once I reach the age of 45. Right now, I am barely 36 years of age; therefore, I would have to prepare my heir's way to the business world this next nine years.'

'Taisho-sama, if I'm correct, you're brother, Taisho Inuyasha-sama was already heading his own business at the age of 29 and your nephew Taisho Shippou-sama was also the same at the age of 20. Does this mean that none of these two would be your heir?' asked one of the reporters.

'That would be precise. As you have said, these two already have their own businesses so there is no need for me to assist them. My heir, on the other hand, is quite capable in handling my business but lacks the proper background. Thus, I have to make a way to correct that mistake.'

'Is your heir a distant relative?'

'My heir is an adopted sibling of mine.'

'Would you please introduce you heir, all of us are very curious as to who this person is.'

'Very well. Everyone, I would like to introduce to you, the heir to Taisho Corp., my adopted sibling, Higurashi Kagome.'

Kagome approached the stage and greeted everyone the Sesshoumaru way.

Her way of greeting surprised every student especially the host club who were almost slack-jawed due to this new knowledge.

Kyouya had this understanding look on his face as he muttered, 'No wonder I couldn't find any information about him.'

Tamaki eyed him curiously, 'You actually didn't know who he is?' Somehow, he couldn't believe that his friend didn't know this fact.

'Ah.' Kyouya answered.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was thinking about something else.

_If what I touched earlier wasn't fake added to Taisho-sama's slip-up, maybe Kagome really is a girl._ With that in mind, he began to formulate a plan on how to torture his brother and maybe get back to Kyouya as well. _But first I must know where she lives, hehe… this is going to be fun…_

Kaoru was looking at his brother but upon hearin Kagome's cool tone, he looked up at the young girl and wondered, _How come she acts differently than before?_

The reporters continued to ask some questions regarding Kagome's lifestyle and how she was adopted since she still has a family.

She answered each question with a strange calm that made everybody believe that she is quite similar to the older Taisho. Sesshoumaru was quite amazed by how his sister handled the situation and gave a nod of approval once the questions were over and the party was resumed.

Now, all that remained was the answers to the questions of the rest of the host club who waited for Kagome to approach them only to have the rest of the wealthy snobs monopolize her time making the others feel slightly agitated.

To their surprise, Sesshoumaru approached them and said calmly, 'Kagome asked me to tell you to wait for him at the Third Music Room. He said that he would speak with you there once she finished disposing of those annoying old men and the rest of those hormonal teenagers who seem to block his way.'

He said this in such a calm way that made the rest sweat-drop. They nodded and proceeded to the Third Music Room to wait for Kagome.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That's all for today…

You would notice that Sesshoumaru didn't use the pronoun he until he announced Kagome's name…

I did this on purpose… So if you have any questions, then feel free to ask.

The next chapter would be about the answers to their questions and the progress of Hikaru's plan.

Thank you for your support…

READ and REVIEW

Very well,

Ja ne…


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

Entering Ouran High School

**Entering Ouran High School**

**Chapter 6: Questions and Answers**

Hello guys, I'm back…

This is the next chappie…

Tell me if it's alright, 'kay?

xXx

The rest of the host club returned to the third music room in order to quietly wait for Kagome. Inside, each of them began to formulate different reasons why their new friend didn't tell them about his background, or rather why they didn't learn of it through the system. Almost an hour had passed and there was still no sign from Kagome. They were about to return to the hall when the door opened and revealed a slightly disheveled freshman.

Hunny, gleefully ran towards the unknowing miko when he was barely missed by a sudden assault from the latter. The rest were surprised at the almost pinpoint accuracy of their new member and decided to interfere lest Kagome decides to continue the attack. The senior began to sniff and tears began to form in order to enhance the cuteness of the image.

'Waah! Kago-chan hates me.'

Upon hearing the name, Kagome seemed to snap back into reality and scanned the occupants of the room. When her eyes turned to the small blonde, they slightly widened in surprise and she began to blush.

'Ano... gomen ne sempai... that was just a reflex attack so you don't need to worry about me hating you.' She said while looking sheepish.

Hunny looked at her for a moment and a grin began to show in his face. This made Kagome sweatdrop for a moment before she regained her composure.

'So...,' she began, 'I guess I have to answer some of your questions.'

Kyouya took the initiative and asked, 'I know that you have already been asked about this but how did you become Taishou-sama's adoptive brother when it seems to me that you still have your own family?'

'Well, long-story-short, I met him because of Inuyasha, his younger brother, and since I'm the first person to possess the ability to a bicker with him without losing some of my limbs, his father decided to adopt me into the family just to prove that Fluffy has a heart.' She replied casually.

'That's not what you told the press. I heard you tell some sob-story about Taishou-sama wanting to ensure your safety by adopting you.' Hikaru baited, trying to get a rise from Kagome while also fearing for the reaction.

The teenage miko looked at him incredulously and asked, 'Do you really expect to make my adopted brother seem shallow, Hikaru? Besides, they wouldn't believe the truth anyway.'

Kaoru chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his brother's face. He also added, 'True, the media tends to disregard the truth if presented to them like that. They usually want to write about something tragic when it comes to people with our social standing.'

On the background, Haruhi could be heard muttering about rich bastards. _And here I thought I finally found someone to talk to without concerning myself with money issues._

'Next question please.' Kagome chirped, slightly amused by Haruhi's mutterings.

'Why didn't you tell us about your connection to the Taishou Family and made us think that you're a commoner like Haruhi?' Tamaki asked slightly confused.

Kagome sighed and answered, 'First off, I just met you today so don't mind me if I do not want to bore you with my life story. Second, you assumed that I was a commoner which was true up until Aniki announced me as his heir. Lastly, you didn't asked about my background even though I've already slipped so many times earlier and it's rude to brag about such things.'

Tamaki brightened at that and exclaimed, 'I knew it! My new "son" wouldn't purposely lie to us.'

This response made Kagome look at him blankly, sending him into his corner of woe where he began to grow mushrooms.

'Well, are there any more question?'

The rest began to think for a while,

Hikaru, _Should I ask whether he's a she or should I not?_

Kaoru, _Well, what do I want to know about him?_

Hunny, _I already know that he likes sweets but what else should I ask him?_

Mori, _Should I ask something? It's not like I want to know everything now._

Tamaki, _...no thoughts as of yet..._

Kyouya, _Well, I already know the answer to my own question._

Haruhi, _Hn, what should I ask? Wait a minute, I know._

As if on cue, Haruhi asked, sincerely curious, 'Ne, Kagome-kun, why did you just call Taishou-sama, "Fluffy"?'

The question made Kagome laughed a bit causing the rest to snap out of their own thoughts. They were curious as to what made the newcomer laugh as they were not listening to the short exchange.

Kagome stifled her laugher before answering, 'It's because the first time I saw him, he was wearing this fluffly white thing that ridiculously look like a cross between a cotton pillow and a fluffy dog tail. The nickname just came out naturally that he got stuck with it.'

Haruhi giggled a bit at her classmate's animated response making the male occupants of the room to turn their heads as if to ensure that the image of haruhi giggling wasn't a hoax. Tamaki recovered from his corner and became teary-eyed saying something about hi "daughter" finally acting like a real lady.

The day continued with Kagome answering some questions that the host club threw at her at random.

xXx

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and the superintendent were left to deal with the press and was forced to act as the host of the celebration since the hosts decided to disappear from sight only to be followed by Kagome. With a pained sigh, the two of them proceeded to satisfy the guests until the party ended.

xXx

After they reached their home, Hikaru plopped himself into his bed to think about the days events. Kaoru, on the other hand, decided to sleep and organize his thoughts for tomorrow once he wakes up in the morning.

Hikaru's thoughts:

_This day just proved to be the most eventful as of yet. First, a newbie comes and discovers Haruhi's secret in a blink of an eye while joining the host club at the same time. There's also no need to point out that he's somewhat bipolar by the way he reacts to things. And then there's also "that" incident at the third Music Room and Taishou Sesshoumaru's slip-up. I wonder if Kagome's really a boy. Well, if he isn't, it would be interesting to tease Kaoru about his sudden infatuation with someone who's supposed to be from the same gender. Ah well, I'll just have to follow my new "brother" after school tomorrow if only to gather more ammunition._

With that, Hikaru fell asleep. Inside Kaoru's room, the calmer twin shivered involuntarily while sleeping.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I would like to apologise for the delayed update...

I'm also sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. I just don't want to write something that would actually make it look like an overkill.

Reviews are highly appreciated.

'til next time,

Kyuubi04

--

NOTE: This is a replacement chapter. I have corrected some of my errors. Also, thanks to Natsuko Nishi for her review. I just want to clarify that I'm using the idea of Hikaru and Kaoru having separate rooms since in the manga, Kaoru has already managed to convince Hikaru that it is high time to make themselves known as individuals, thus, the separate rooms theory. Lastly, since in the manga, the school year is nearly at its end, I am going to try to make it seem like it is still in the middle of the second term since Kagome's adventures in Sengoku Jidai are had already consumed a great amount of her time.


	7. Chapter 7: A normal day, Or so it seems

Entering Ouran High School

Hello to you all... It's been a long time but this is the seventh chapter... It's a bit short but I hope that you'll like it...

Now, on with the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: A normal day... Or so it seems...

The next day came early, too early for Kagome's opinion. She immediately prepared for her second day of class and as it turns out, she is finally getting the hang of going to school in a posh car. Her chauffeur, Hae-ran escorted her up to the school entrance and left as soon as she had entered the school building. She took a deep breath and said to herself,

"Yosh! This is it. I just hope that all goes well as it did yesterday."

As she continues to head towards her first class, she noticed that almost all the students are staring at her. A small tick appeared on her forward as she tried to calm down before confronting her new schoolmates.

"Hey, guys, is there something on my face?" She asked a little too sweetly.

When the girls saw this, they all gushed saying how their "Kagome-kun is so cute." This made Kagome's annoyance grow as she asked her question again. This time, thankfully, someone decided to answer her query. It was a girl with brown to almost reddish hair. She stood haughtily in front of Kagome and spoke imperiously,

"We were all just wondering how someone who seems to be just a commoner became Taishou-sama's heir." She said spitefully.

Kagome gripped her bag a little tighter to ease her annoyance and replied politely,

"I'm sorry if the news presented yesterday wasn't to your liking, Miss?"

"For a commoner-looking boy like you, I guess you could call me Ayanokouji-hime."

"Ah, Ayanokouji-san, I apologize if you are disappointed by my appointment as Sesshoumaru-nii-sama's heir but I don't think that you have the right to question me about it. After all, you are not even slightly acquainted with my brother. And I don't believe really that someone like you could interest him to the point that your opinions would matter." Kagome said coldly, not liking the girl's demand of being called a princess. _Ayanokouji-hime my lovely ass, this girl should really know her place in the food chain. Doesn't even know how to show people the proper respect!_

With that, she turned to face the others and smiled charmingly before saying, "Some of you may be disappointed with my brother's choice, for I am indeed a wild card in a rich man's game. So, if ever you would have a problem with me, I suggest that you confront me directly and not stare at me behind my back for I do not appreciate disrespect especially from those who are below me." She finished coldly freezing the others with her arctic glare. _Thank you, Aniki. I guess your lessons back in Sengoku Jidai finally have their uses. Hehehe, I didn't think that these guys are that gullible, such a shame._

Seeing that her warning has finally engraved itself in the minds of her present companions, she decided to go to her class. In doing so, she 'accidentally' brushed the Ayanokouji-girl to the side, leaving the girl to fume silently to herself. _This is the second time that I have been disgraced in front of my peers. Ugh!_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon entering the classroom, two pairs of arms suddenly came out of nowhere and dragged her to her seat. She fought the instinct to attack the owners of said arms and decided to merely look at them with a scowl.

"Really, you two are quite troublesome... Why did you decide to suddenly manhandle me when you already know what I can do?" She fixed them with a stern glare before continuing, "If I hadn't known that it was you guys, I would've punched the daylights out of you." She ended her speech with a cute pout.

Hikaru then pouted as well and replied, "Maa, you can't be that paranoid... even Honey-senpai isn't that bad and he's been living in their family dojo for years."

"So-so, you don't even look like someone who'd hurt people for something as simple as that." Kaoru quipped in. The statement was supposed to placate the smaller teen but it only caused her to remember things that she'd rather just forget. _Simple! They don't even know what it feels to be grabbed on like a piece of baggage and be carted off to who knows where! I have endured several painful events because I was too helpless to protect myself from abductors! _Kagome ranted on her head while reminding herself that these guys know second to none about what she went through before coming to Ouran. She gave a terse smile and answered, "I guess you're right, I'm just being too paranoid for my own good." After she said this, the twins couldn't help but feel as if they've done something to really offend their friend. They offered several apologies while Kagome only told them the same amount of platitudes to appease them. After that short debacle, the first years proceeded to their own seats and waited for the teacher.

Classes passed on naturally without any trouble. Kagome thought that she would finally be able to continue her day with less hassle only to be proven wrong when the girl that she met earlier appeared in front of her while she was walking towards the Third Music Room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lowlife commoner who probably whored himself to get to Taisho-sama's good graces." Ayanokouji simpered while crossing her arms over her chest. "It seems like you have no one around you today to spout your praises... I wonder what I'm going to do with you."

During the end of her tirade, Kagome decided to not spend any more time with the girl and started to walk off only to be held back by a hand that suddenly grabbed her left arm. "I'm not through with you yet so don't you dare turn your back on me!" The foolish girl screeched that it hurt Kagome's ear. _I may have allowed the twins to touch me without repercussions but there is no way that I'll allow this sorry excuse for a misguided fan girl to grab me..._ With that thought, she used her right hand to get Ayanokouji's wrist and twist it so as to loosen the force of her grip. Then she further twisted her arm and pushed the poor girl down the polished floor. As if in a trance, the young miko hissed at her aggressor in a very threatening manner, "Don't you ever dare to grab me like that lest I decide to break your arm for you, bitch!" With her threat delivered, Kagome let go of her captive and continued to walk towards her destination. Ayanokouji, on the other hand, scurried away in fear, clutching her twisted arm while trying to stop tears of pain from falling and further her humiliation.

Unknown to them both, someone saw their altercation and began to think faster than ever. Glasses glinting, Kyouya came out of the shadowed corner where he hid for a moment before muttering to himself. "Interesting, it seems that our new member is quite adverse towards any type of manhandling... hmmm, I guess this warrants further investigation..." Afterwards, he too proceeded to the host club room to begin their hosting session.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kyuubi04: Well this will be the seventh chapter. I was planning on putting in the part where Hikaru will follow Kagome back to the shrine but I guess I'll put it off 'til the nest chapter. I know that it's short but I only plan on starting Kagome's second day but not end it at the same time. As for the Ayanokouji girl, she'll only be in this chapter. I guess I placed her here because I thought that It'll only be appropriate if she'll be shut down again by another "commoner" only a little violently that in canon. As for those who're wondering about how Kagome's been able to hide her bust, I hope that this'll explain it. As I've indicated in the earlier chapters, Sesshoumaru was the one to get her uniform and since he already anticipated that his "imouto" would prefer the blazer, I believe that it's only natural that he had it made to accommodate Kagome's bust size, it's not like she's deliberately trying to hide her gender, the guys only assumed that she was a he. I hope that this clears things up.

Also, I want to apologize for the long delay. I encountered a writer's block some time during August and add to that the mounting school work during my first collegiate semester; it's quite hard to find time to write. After all, I'm actually writing a novel of my own these past few years, continually altering it to suit my changing preferences.

Lastly, Can you vote on what pairing that you like for Kagome and Haruhi...

Kagome x Kyouya Haruhi x Tamaki

Kagome x Kaoru Haruhi x Hikaru

Kagome x Hikaru Haruhi x Mori

I won't include a Kagome x Tamaki and Haruhi x Honey pairing so don't be disappointed.

I'll post the results in the next chapter up to the tenth where I'll decide to begin with most of the character development...

Tata...


	8. Chapter 8: To the Higurashi Shrine

**Entering Ouran High School**

**Chapter 8: **Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine

Soon after Kagome entered the third music room, she was engulfed with a multitude of roses. She stood frozen for a moment before she scanned the area and saw Honey and Mori at the far side of the room with an open box. She approached the two and asked politely,

"Ano, Honey-sempai what are you and Mori-sempai doing with the flowers?"

The two seniors were startled to have not felt her presence and the small blonde tried to hide what they were doing from her inspection while giving a stuttered reply,

"F-f-lowers? Where? We aren't doing anything, right, Takashi?" He said this while trying to kick the half-empty box of roses.

"Ah..." Mori affirmed while trying to hide his own embarrassment of being found in such a situation. Kagome, on the other hand, eyed them sceptically and continued her line of questioning.

"Really sempai, you don't actually think that I'll believe you for a moment?" She approached them slowly while looking like the cat that caught the canary and continued, "Now, what are you really doing with those flowers? From what Kyouya-sempai told me before, those are supposed to be used upon the opening of the club today, right? I wonder what the others would think if they realize that one of the club's props are rendered useless by our elders. Surely, it will decrease their respect, but then again that only applies to Mori-sempai since nobody would think that he's capable of such conduct. Or perhaps they would think that Honey-sempai has decided that flowers are better desserts than cakes and has merely dragged poor Mori-sempai into his crusade. Basically, that would only be a lose-lose situation for you, ne, Honey-sempai?" She finished with a sing-song voice while towering over the sweet-toothed third year.

"Kago-chan's sooo mean! Usa-chan only thought that it's a box of cake and tried to open it. Usa-chan didn't think that the flowers will scatter around the room! Besides, why are you only focusing on me? Takashi is here too, you know." He answered tearfully hoping to win over his kouhai.

Unfortunately for him, Kagome only grinned and answered, "Because one, you lied to me when I asked so nicely. Second, I find it interesting that you would blame your own stuff toy just to get out trouble. Third, Mori-sempai is only following you to keep an eye on you. And fourth, it's fun to tease you, sempai..." She giggled a bit before smirking at the blonde, "Besides, you don't really believe every word that I have said about their reaction, ne, sempai?"

Honey blushed and replied a little unsurely, "Of course not! I know that you're only trying to be mean..."

"Hontou ka?"

"Hai...?"

"Buck up sempai, you turning as red as a tomato..." She stood to her proper height and turned to Mori who was watching at them with amusement and told him to his surprise, "Be that as it may, Mori-sempai, I don't think that the others would appreciate the mess that your curiosity has brought so I think that it's best to clean up before they arrive, ne?" She inclined her head to indicate the direction to which the petals have flown. The quiet young man nodded at her and followed Kagome into to get a broom.

After their clean up, the two were surprised to see Kyouya sipping some coffee beside Honey who was now eating his cake all traces of the previous event forgotten in favour of deciding which flavour is better.

"Hello, Kyouya-sempai. Have you been here for long?" Kagome inquired at the young man.

Kyouya inclined his head in agreement and answered, "I've been here as soon as you started your teasing of Honey-sempai." He smirked when the blonde made a choking noise beside him. He didn't think that the senior has been able to tell he was there the same with the other two, busy as they are with their short conversation.

"Ah, sou ka." Kagome answered; a bit peeved that she was unable to sense his presence. _I'm just thankful that Aniki isn't here to witness my blunder._ She sighed and sat on the other side of Kyouya and talked animatedly about the day, excluding her encounter with some annoying girl. Kyouya noticed her omission and began to think of reasons as to why she would keep such things. The two seniors, however, decided to listen to the two trying to determine how their kouhai has managed to make the Shadow King become more talkative.

"Kago-chan's really special, ne, Takashi." Honey mumbled towards his cousin who merely gave an affirmative, "Ah."

After a few minutes, the rest of the host club entered the room and proceeded to prepare for their duties. They have forgone wearing costumes to help Kagome integrate into the club.

As soon as they opened, the girls flocked into the room and went towards their designated people. Seeing that there's someone new into the group, some girls decided to approach him and asked whether it is alright to designate him for the day, to which she replied with a polite smile and a, "Of course, hime-san-tachi. I'm always here to humbly serve you."

Upon hearing this, the girls oohed and aahed and some even fainted after seeing her smile. She led the girls to the place prepared for her and began asking what dessert they would like to have. When asked why she joined, she only replied, "Ah, it's simple really, I have always wanted to be of service to others and I thought that why not join this club." She cringed at the lie and wince a bit more when she heard the girls gushed out how, "Aww, Kagome-kun's such a gentleman. Always thinking of others!" and other similar terms.

She scanned her surroundings for a moment and saw that Kyouya wasn't entertaining anyone. She grinned a little when the Ohtori-heir caught her eye. She turned back to her customers and said a bit apologetically, "Ne, minna, would you mind if I invite Kyouya-sempai to join us? I believe that he's been getting lonely over there." The girls merely replied a big "no" and continued to her praises of how "he's being so considerate of his sempai."

Kyouya saw her approached so he raised an elegant eyebrow in question. She merely smiled and said, "Come with me for a bit sempai, you're way too focus on that records of yours, you know. Come and have some fun with us."

"I don't know, maybe, I'd decline seeing that I seem to believe that you're only using me to distract your customers."

"Now, now sempai, that's not a good way to thank the person who decided to relieve you of your solitude."

When they reached the table, they heard the girls gushing about him so Kyouya, in retaliation to being dragged by the miko, told them, "You are correct, he really is quite considerate. But, I should thank you as well for accepting my presence." With that, their group continued in having some other mundane conversations.

On the other side of the room, Hikaru noticed that his twin was quite distracted from properly performing their brotherly act. He caught him staring somewhere else and when he realized where he was looking, he nudged Kaoru and said mischievously, "Ne, Kaoru, don't tell me that you want Kagome to drag you there as well?" This startled the younger twin out of his reverie and back at their job. Kaoru, trying to hide his embarrassment, replied coyly at his brother who was caught off guard of his quick recovery, "Of course not Hikaru, you know that my eyes are only there to look your way." Then, Hikaru decided to play along and within seconds their customers where screaming for their brotherly love.

The rest of the day went by without any hitch. Club activities ended smoothly apart from those two events. So when it's time to go home, Hikaru decided that it's time to see whether his suspicions are correct and followed Kagome's limousine by hiring a nearby taxi. He told his twin to go home without him so he will be free to do as he wished.

Kagome and her chauffeur didn't notice the taxi following because one, Kagome is asleep due to exhaustion, and two, Hae-ran was busy driving to even bother to look.

The two vehicles reached the shrine almost simultaneously. The chauffeur woke his charge and allowed her to walk up the shrine steps. Only upon driving away did he notice the redhead that has been following them ever since they left school grounds.

It was actually a surprise that Kagome even reached half the distance to the shrine so it was unexpected that she would falter a bit only to have Hikaru catch her in an instant. She was so surprised to see him that she didn't even protest when he lad her up towards her home.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was cursing himself for putting himself to such a situation. Really, he didn't think that he had to trek such a number of steps. Oh, the things that he'd do for Kaoru. The only thing that he was thankful for was that he was there to catch Kagome when she faltered for a moment. Sure, he knows that the teen would be able to regain balance but it doesn't hurt that he's there to assist. So he dragged the semi-conscious miko up the shrine and knocked at the door of the only visible house. Her mother wasn't even perturbed that he was a stranger and only ushered the two inside.

Inside the house, Kagome's mother smiled and said, "Now, tell me, are you Hitachiin Hikaru-kun or Hitachiin Kaoru-kun?"

Hikaru was surprised but he was still able to reply, "Hikaru desu, oku-san. Anou, how do you know my name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a flustered smile and said, "Ah, Taishou-san gave me your profile along with the others in that club of yours. He thought that I should know my daughter's friends."

"Daughter?"

"Why Kagome of course!" She exclaimed as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just as I thought. I can't wait to see how I can use this fact?" He grinned while he settled the now discovered girl on the couch.

"Ne, Hikaru-kun, what do you mean by that?"

"Ah, gomen, it's just that everybody believes that Kagome is a boy."

"Sou ka, it's probably because of the uniform. She refuses to wear the girl's uniform for some reason." At this point, Kagome finally decided to come out of her shocked state. She turned around to see her mother conversing with Hikaru and realized that he probably knows that she's a she and not a he.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" She inquired confused about his presence.

"Well, uhm, let's see... I followed you here to test a theory of mine. And guess what? I'm right after all."

"When did you suspect?"

"After that incident yesterday...you know, the one after the..." he stuttered only to have Kagome giggle at him, "I know what incident you are talking about. So I guess, I should act as a proper host now that you're here." She stood up and told her mother and her classmate, "I'll be heading upstairs to my room to get changed. Mom, could please bring out some refreshments? And Hikaru, you can seat on the couch, you know. I'd be back in a moment."

Upon hearing this, her mother went to the kitchen and prepared some snacks while Hikaru sat down and waited for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now that's finish...

For those who wants me to use an all English story, I would have to disappoint you because Ouran and Inuyasha are Japanese anime so basically it's highly improbable to remove some of the most common phrases used in dialogues. But, if you want me to, I can set up some definitions in here.

Sempai – senior

Hontou ka – really

Hai – yes

Anou – uhmm

Sou ka – I see

Aniki – big brother

Kouhai – someone who is a year younger than you in class

Hime-san-tachi – princesses

Minna – everyone

Miko – priestess

Hikaru desu, oku-san – It's hikaru, ma'am

Gomen – sorry

I hope that I didn't miss anything...

Well, that's all for now...

Next chapter: A plot, the second discovery, and a crush...

Ja ne

Kyuubi04


	9. Chapter 9: Of Schemes and Discoveries

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 9: Of Schemes and Further Discoveries

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

As soon as Kagome returned from her room, her mother came back from the kitchen bearing some snacks and refreshments for the two teens.

Hearing the sound of footsteps from the stairs, Hikaru looked up to see Kagome wearing a baby blue tank top with the words 'I'm Gonna Hit You Head-On, Baby-Boy' and baggy cargo pants to complement it. The redhead felt his eyes bulge at the sight of the girl's chest and briefly wondered, _How the hell did we miss that yesterday?_

He was snapped out of his inattention when he heard laughter coming from different sides of him. He turned his head and realized that mother and daughter were laughing at his reaction. He cleared his throat and said a bit sheepishly, "Eto, Higurashi-san, can you leave me and Kagome for a while? I have something to talk about with her regarding school."

Asami Higurashi gave a light chuckle and replied teasingly much to the two's discomfort, "Okay, then. Kagome dear, just tell me if you and your boyfriend need anything." And then, she left towards the kitchen.

Hikaru spluttered at the insinuation while Kagome blushed in embarrassment and said a bit loudly than she hoped, "He's not my boyfriend!" She huffed in exasperation and faced her classmate who was sporting a very red face.

She stammered a bit and tried to apologize to Hikaru but the boy only brushed it off, saying that he was quite used to it and muttered something about having mothers of a similar kind.

-x-x-x-

After the initial embarrassment caused by her mother, Kagome collected herself and asked her visitor, "Saa, Hikaru-san, what brings you to my house?"

At this question, the redhead remembered his business and acquired a mischievous look on his face. He gave Kagome a smirk and replied with a lilt, "Ne, Kagome-chan, I've got a favour to ask of you..."

The girl was discomfited and didn't know how to respond so she gave a terse nod and waited for her classmate to continue.

Hikaru's grin widened and he continued, "You see, Kaoru seems to be quite taken with you and I want to know how far his interest will push him..."

"Ano, I don't believe that I'm going to like where this conversation is heading towards, Hikaru-san." Kagome faltered at the procalamation.

Hikaru frowned a bit a answered in almost a pleading voice, "Onegai, Kagome-chan... You just have to hang out with me for a time and I'll do the rest, ne?"

"I don't think that Kaoru-san will appreciate this, y'know." Kagome argued trying to appeal to Hikaru's brotherly affection for his twin.

But the mischievous boy was not to be deterred...

He pestered the girl for almost half an hour and gave a triumphant cheer when she finally agreed with a sigh, apologizing internally to all the gods that must have made Hikaru the first one to discover her gender...

With his business done, Hikaru said his farewells and took a taxi ride to Hitachiin Mansion.

-o-o-o-

The next day, Kagome dreaded going to school...

Hikaru, on the other hand, was obviously anticipating his brother's reaction once he commenced his plan...

As soon as classes started, everybody noticed the sudden closeness of the two freshmen. They were even nursing the idea of them already having a love affair that only amused one and irritated the other.

During club hours, Haruhi noticed two people staring with baleful interest towards the two and was curious as why it was so. She was so clueless that she even made a careless remark about the two being a good pair, Kagome with 'his' cool persona balanced with Hikaru's playful nature. This only added fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Even when performing their act, Kaoru seems to be irritated by the fact that Kagome was spending time with his brother, the only thing was that their customers seemed to think that Kaoru was jealous of the new kid taking his brother away, unfortunately, it was the other way around.

The younger of the twins was confused as to his reaction and was woefully ignorant about the fact that his twin was taking notes about his reaction and present attitude and that Kagome was trying to give him apologetic looks.

Kyouya, however, was beyond furious... He didn't understand why Kagome, who was always staying with the third years and dragging him to join them, was now latching to Hikaru's side ever since this morning. He wanted to rip the two of them apart and at the same time wished to be able to hit himself in public for even thinking such unreasonable things. He only met the other boy for such a short time and yet it was as if he was drawn by some force and he couldn't let himself out of its grasp. He was frustrated and the only thing he could do about it was to send icy glares towards the two.

The two boys didn't notice that the older members of the club saw their reactions. They were of the opinion that someone, with Kagome's entrance to Ouran, the wheels of change had already begun turning and this time, like it happened with Haruhi, it was actually for the better of all of them. Honey and Mori shared secret smiles and decided to watch how things would play out.

-x-x-x-

Haruhi was beside herself with worry. The host club ended for the day and they were preparing to go for their last class. She didn't understand why Kaoru's avoiding his brother and why Hikaru's writing in small notebook while shooting the former with highly amused grins.

Deciding to discover the reason behind it all, she approached the dressing room that was currently occupied by their newest member. In her hurry, she didn't bother to call Kagome's attention to her presence and simply dragged the curtains open. She immediately dropped it, however, when she saw an unmistakable bulge in Kagome's chest.

She gave an embarrassed blushed and closed the curtains again not realizing that the other girl was giving her a bemused stare from behind it.

Haruhi stuttered, "I'm s-s-sorry. I d-d-didn't know what came over me. "

Kagome only laughed, amused by the brunette's embarrassment, and replied, "It's nothing Haruhi-san. It is only obvious, after all, that you'd be surprised. Now that I think about, Hikaru-san seemed not to be as surprised as you are when he discovered me."

Haruhi, who finally recovered, realized the implication of the statement and asked the other girl if today's fiasco was part of the redhead's scheme.

Kagome agreed not really seeing anything bad from telling the truth since Hikaru's target was his own brother.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head and muttered, "I should've have known that Hikaru has something to do with it." She then apologized again to Kagome and headed to class.

Kaogme stepped out of the dressing room and followed after her shaking her head ruefully while hoping that Hikaru was now satisfied with today's results.

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

Finally, now that it's out of my system, I'll be able to move on... heheh....

Hope that you'd like this part and how Haruhi learned of the truth....

Who's going to know next.... vote now on my polls...

Thank you and goodbye...

Kyuubi04...


	10. Chapter 10: Invitation to Hell

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 10: An Invitation to Hell or so it seems...

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

Haruhi was dreading what would happen next. As soon as she learned of Kagome's true gender, she wass immediately dragged by said girl towards Hikaru, who was obviously waiting for them. Hikaru gave Kagome a triumphant grin before realizing that Haruhi was there with them. Confused, the redhead asked his unwilling partner about why the other girl was there.

"Eto, Haruhi-san accidentally discovered about my case, so since you know about it already, I believe that it's safe to discuss things with her." Kagome replied a bit bashful, she was actually embarrassed when she realized that she failed to notice the other girl's presence earlier.

Hikaru's grin widened and began to scheme once again, this time, he planned to involve Haruhi as well. After all, one just couldn't pass up the chance for further amusement. As the wheels in his mind were turning, Haruhi asked the question that was bothering her earlier.

"Ne, Hikaru. What were you writing about earlier?"

Giving a clueless look, Kagome asked, "He was actually taking notes earlier? I didn't notice."

"Of course, you didn't notice it, Kagome-chan. You were too busy casting apologetic looks on Kaoru after all. And if you're wondering about it, I'm merely taking note of all my twin's reactions." Hikaru answered in a sing-song voice, earning a tick mark from Kagome when he used the affix –chan on her name.

The miko was about to throw the boy a punch when Haruhi, sensing the imminent danger, asked naively, "Why would you do that?"

At this, Hikaru gave a brilliant smile. He was so proud of his accomplishment that he let one thing slip from his mouth, "'Coz I think that Kaoru fancies Kagome and I want to see how much he could take before he admits it." And then, he laughed at the stunned looks that the two girls were giving him.

"Stop joking, Hikaru-san. Why would Kaoru-san fancy me? We only met two days ago, you know." Kagome pouted at him.

Hikaru laughed further at this. "It's true. You should have seen him when we went home first time we met you. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was mooning over you. It's quite funny, really."

Haruhi heaved a sigh and placed her hands on her waist before scolding the laughing redhead, "It's not funny, Hikaru. So this is the reason for your scheme today, huh?"

"Obviously. Kaoru probably thinks that he was being irrational for being taken easily with Kagome here, so I decided to use this opportunity to test his limit before he finally cracks and confess. It'll be hilarious once he realizes that you're a girl." The unrepentant teen replied.

The two girls sighed and wondered why they allowed themselves to be dragged into this. And as if he was sensing their thoughts, Hikaru answered for them, "Because, you're also curious just like I am."

The two hanged their head in a sign of defeat and bade Hikaru goodbye. The three separated, each having different thoughts about the matter. Hikaru was enjoying himself, Kagome was trying to deny that she was indeed curious as to the result of the redhead's game, and Haruhi felt that she just signed an invitation to hell.

The following day resulted in the same scheme, only this time, Haruhi was made to stick to Kaoru and forced to latch onto him. As a result, three members of the host club were gritting their teeth in frustration, two others were watching on them amusedly, while their customers were squealing delight at the sudden change in pairings. Some were even saying that since Hikaru-kun was taken away by the considerate Kagome-kun, Kaoru-kun decided to dampen his loneliness by seeking comfort from Haruhi-kun. As the day wore on, one conspiring redhead was busy taking down every reaction that his brother made during the whole ordeal, ignoring the fact that two others were also being affected as well.

This went on for another week before Tamaki finally blew his fuse and demanded why the four freshmen were suddenly being way too friendly like couples. Kagome and Haruhi decided to leave this to Hikaru who grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Kaoru seemed to be frustrated as well since not only was he bothered by Kagome suddenly being stuck with his twin, Haruhi had also taken to staying with him, which caused a sudden tension between him and Tamaki. He could only glare at his brother since Hikaru only gave a shrug as a response followed by the line, "It's because we're classmates" in a teasing voice that grated on his nerves now that he was clueless about the joke that the other redhead was playing.

-x-x-x-

Kyouya was determined to stop himself from acting foolishly. He thought that the new student, Kagome would stick to him like 'he' did on the first two days but he was mistaken. For over a week now, 'he' was always with Hikaru and it was angering him. He knew that it was irrational and he hated it. He would have reacted already had it not been for Tamaki's outburst. After that, he realized that not only was Kaoru clueless about it, it seemed to him that Kagome and Haruhi were dragged into is this when looked at the way that the two left Hikaru to answer for them. Obviously, this made him ask where the blasted redhead's scheme was directed towards. He pushed his glasses back and sighed tiredly. It seemed to him that he was doing it a lot these days. It also troubled him that his thoughts were more or less usually directed at one Higurashi Kagome. He shook his head and decided to try and discover what this fiasco was all about not knowing that he would soon discover something that would either break or strengthen his resolve.

-o-o-o-

Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi were definitely enjoying themselves. They understood that Hikaru's plan was directed towards Kaoru but to unknowingly affect Tamaki and Kyouya was quite interesting as well. They were starting to like this game more since it's turning into quite an entertainment. They just hoped that this wouldn't cause too much trouble. After all, there's only a few months left before graduation and they don't want to leave the school with their host club broken beyond repair.

As the two were musing on these things within the safety of their rooms, Honey was summoned by his father to try and convince his aunt to allow his cousin to join Ouran. He understood his father's feelings since he also wished to get to know his aunt and her family. He promised to do his best and asked for his aunt's address. He decided not to tell the host club about this since he would want to surprise them supposing that he convinced his aunt.

He went to Mori's room and asked him to accompany him sometime this week.

-x-x-x-

After that, you would find all members of the host club asleep and unknowing of the events that would happen next.

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

That's it for today...

When I last looked at the poll, it turns out that most of you, readers wants Kyouya to discover her soon so I'm gonna give you a choice as to who would learn it first... The two seniors or our dear Shadow King...

Send me your answers and I will post the chapter that had the highest number of votes first...

So Chapter 11's gonna be titled either as "Isn't Our Cousin a Girl?" or "Shadow King to the Rescue"

Also, cast on your votes as to who's gonna know next: Tamaki, Kaoru, or the still missing Renge-chan...

And for those who replied to my quiz on the previous chapter: Yep! Honey and Mori are Kagome's cousins...

And I was wondering, do you want Inuyasha to appear or do you want it to be Shippou to tell Kagome of her soon-to-be duties as heir to Sesshoumaru?

I'm going to wait for you answers...

Until later...

Kyuubi04


	11. Chapter 11: Isn't Our Cousin a Girl?

**Entering Ouran High School**

**Chapter 11: Isn't Our Cousin a Girl?**

By Kyuubi04

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

School was let out early that day, due to meeting among the school governors. Honey decided that this would be the best time for them to visit his aunt. He waved goodbye to his friends and hurriedly dragged Mori onto their car and directed their driver towards the address given by his father. The two cousins were chatting nicely about how to convince their aunt to let their cousin go to Ouran that they were unable to notice another car pass by them heading towards the same direction.

Upon reaching the shrine, Honey was confused to see someone wearing a very familiar uniform running up the stairs. He exchanged confused glances with Mori and shrugged it off. He jumped on the stairs in his enthusiasm while the taciturn senior followed him in a more sedate pace. They reached the shrine in time to hear a voice call out, "Tadaima!" and replied with a soft, "Okaeri, Kagome." (Tadaima – I'm home, Okaeri – Welcome back)

At this, Honey blinked owlishly while Mori frowned a bit. They walked up towards the door of the house where their new kouhai entered and knocked at the door. (kouhai – junior)

The door was opened by a middle-aged lady with a kind smile. She looked at their uniform and concluded they were merely one of her daughter's classmates. She welcomed them and asked, "Are you here to see Kagome?"

Unsure as to how to reply, the two merely nodded and followed their host inside. Inside, they were told to wait for Kagome. She was about to return to the kitchen when Honey gathered up the courage to ask, "Ano, we don't know if we had the right address but we're actually looking for Haninozuka Asami. Do you know where we could find her?"

At his question, the two couldn't help but notice that their host froze at the mention of the name. They were even more surprised when she replied, "Actually, it's Higurashi Asami now."

"Higurashi? Does that mean that you're related to Kago-chan?" the bubbly blonde asked innocently. Asami was about to reply when Kagome's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Mama, have you seen my towel?" the teenage miko asked. (miko – priestess)

"It's down here, dear." Asami replied. She turned towards her nephew and said, "I'll just go upstairs and Kagome her towel. Just sit here and relax."

-x-x-x-

As soon as the two boys were left alone, they turned to each other in confusion. Honey even let out a soft "Eh?" to show it.

"Takashi, Kago-chan just called baa-san 'Mama', right?" The blonde questioned. (baa-san – auntie)

"Ah."

"Does that mean that Kagome's our cousin, then?"

"Probably."

"But, didn't otou-sama say that our cousin's a girl?" (otou-sama – father)

"Hai, he did."

"But Kago-chan's a boy, right?"

"I don't really know about that."

"Huh?"

"Asami-baa-sama just referred to Kagome using 'her' earlier."

"So, this means that Kago-chan's like Haru-chan?"

"I guess."

"Ne, Takashi. Do you think that Kyou-chan and Kao-chan, knew about this?" (Ne – Hey)

"Probably not."

"How about Hika-chan, then?"

"Maybe."

"Does this mean that we have to rescue Kago-chan from Hika-chan's evil clutches?"

"Hmm."

"But it'll mean that we can't see Kyou-chan and Kao-chan go red anymore."

"Hmm."

"-_sigh_- But can't we enjoy it a little more?"

"It depends."

They were about to continue their conversation when Kagome suddenly burst into the living room followed by her mother. They were actually surprised to see the she had a fairly large chest that it made them wonder as to how they didn't notice it before. They noted that she looked beautiful with her blue tank top and black pants. Along with her glistening wet hair, to them, she looked like a mermaid. They gaped at her for a moment and blushed when they heard her giggle, realizing that they were staring at her rather rudely.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, what are you two doing here?" Kagome asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. (sempai – senior)

Completely flustered for a moment, Honey was unable to answer so Mori replied for him, "We're here to speak with our aunt about our cousin?"

"Aunt? Cousin? Are you talking about Mama and myself?" the girl asked, tilting her head bit to show her confusion. To Honey, she looked so cute that the blonde squealed in delight

"Kago-chan kawaii!" (kawaii- cute)

The other occupants of the room sweat-dropped at this and gave light chuckles when the blonde blushed in embarrassment and gave them sheepish looks.

Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "Is it true, Mama?"

"Hai, it is. Kagome, I want you to meet Mitsukuni-kun, your cousin and Takashi-kun, your second cousin." Her mother replied softly.

"Seeing that we're in the same club, it seems that kami-sama really wants us to meet each other. Ne, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai?" The girl asked with a smile.

Asami left her daughter to catch up with her cousins. She supposed that even though she tried to cut off her connection with her family, the past still had a way to catch onto her present. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about it. But she believe that in time, she'll be grateful that her daughter had met with those two.

-o-o-o-

Back at the three teenagers, Honey was interrogating Kagome as to why she wore the boy's uniform only to laugh at the explanation of the girl's uniform being too flamboyant for her taste.

They exchanged childhood stories and silly experiences that it made them feel that they'd known each other longer than just a few weeks.

As their conversation turned towards their school life, Honey asked, "Ne, Kago-chan, do you want us to rescue you from Hika-chan?"

"Rescue? What for?" the girl asked, thinking that they couldn't have known that she was dragged into the redhead's scheme.

"Well, although it's fun to watch Kyou-chan and Kao-chan turn red every time Hika-chan hangs onto you, it's our duty as you cousins to protect you from Hika-chan's 'evil' clutches." The blonde explained like he was talking to a child.

Kagome found Honey's serious tone paired with his cute face adorable that she wasn't able to stop herself from hugging the short teen like she usually did with Shippou. Mori only looked amused at this while Honey giggled at his cousin's reaction. They almost forgot about the current flow of their conversation but fortunately, Mori asked the question again.

Kagome, not knowing how to respond, merely shrugged it off and said, "It's not like it's doing me any harm, so I guess it's fine to keep things just the way it was. But if we did that, then we can't tell the others about our relationship since it'd ruin Hikaru-san's scheme and I don't want to know what he'd cook up in retaliation. Besides, I don't want you to lose your only source of amusement."

She finished this statement with a smirk. Truth be told, she'd been enjoying staying with the redhead for he reminded her of the boisterousness of her hanyou friend. And, it seemed that Hikaru was actually trying to befriend her rather than just use her for his scheme and it warmed her heart a bit. To her, Hikaru now was a source of adventure and it relieved her of the boredom that had settled in her life.

Baffled by the emotions that was shown on her face, the two boys deduced that Hikaru was actually doing something good for her. Although, they told her to interact with the others as well since when she started hanging out with the redhead, she seemed to have stopped interacting with them altogether.

At this, Kagome apologized saying that she was focusing on what Hikaru asked her to do that she forgot to act normally around the others. She even told them that she'd try to reach out to the others as well.

When asked of who knew about her gender, she told them that Hikaru and Haruhi and them were the only ones who knew about it, leaving Kyouya, Kaoru, and Tamaki to figure it out for themselves. When told of this fact, they wondered why Kyouya didn't know of it when he was the first to know about Haruhi. At this, Kagome only replied that his adoptive brother merely made all of her files confidential so that only those allowed could have any access to it.

When asked about how she became related to Sesshoumaru, she answered that it's a long story but maybe someday she'd tell them. This confused the two seniors but they let it go.

Seeing that it was already late in the afternoon, the two boys excused themselves and headed home, cheerfully recounting the day's events. They even laughed at the thought of the other three's reactions once Kagome's secret was revealed to them.

-x-x-x-

At both of their homes, the three relatives slept soundly, idly wondering what the next day would bring.

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

Ha! Finally, it's finished...

Due to a majority vote, I used this one to become chapter 11, and chapter 12 will be about Kyouya finally discovering Kagome's gender and using it to stop Hikaru's scheme.

As for Kaoru's own discovery, I'm wondering as whether you would prefer a wacky one or a serious one 'coz Tamaki's would absolutely be wacky.

Read and Review

Until later, Kyuubi04


	12. Chapter 12: Shadow King to the Rescue

ENTERING OURAN HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 12: SHADOW KING TO THE RESCUE

-X-X-X-O-O-O-X-X-X-

The next day followed in after the unexpected visit of two senior students to one shrine housing a time-travelling priestess. Said priestess was actually recalling the conversation she had with her cousins and smiled brightly at the thought of meeting them at the club. This had caused the other students to give her a wide berth in confusion with regards to her unusually cheerful mood. However, as soon as she saw Hikaru, her mood dampened a bit, remembering the agreement that she made with her two elders. Really, was it really worth hiding her connection with Honey and Mori just to remain associated with Hikaru's plan? Then, it hit her. If the rest of the host club realizes her relationship with the oldest two, they'd know that she's a girl and probably put two and two together, realizing that she kept her gender a secret and possibly create a mess with the club. There's also a high chance that they'd be angry at her for keeping such a thing secret. But then again, it's been the same with Haruhi, wasn't it? The club had had to realize the truth individually and none of them had reacted badly, according to her friend. So maybe, there'd be a minimal negative effect once the truth comes out. She sighed, thinking that she's being irrational about the whole thing. She took her seat and prepared for the upcoming lesson, oblivious to the confused stares that her friends were giving her, all for different reasons of course.

-x-x-x-

Hikaru watched his victim, err, his friend enter the classroom with a bright smile on her face. Curious about what brought on such a mood, he was about to ask her when she suddenly frowned upon seeing him. He, too, frowned at this. He hadn't done anything to Kagome yet, so why was she frowning at him. Then, as he was about to confront her about it, Kagome's expression changed once again. She looked like she had just realized something, then it became worried. By now, Hikaru was finding the different expressions on the miko's face hilarious. He actually had to cover his mouth in order to prevent his laughter from erupting. He was tad disappointed when Kagome finally sat on her chair and prepared for class.

-o-o-o-

As for one Kaoru Hitachiin, he was becoming very confused and at the same time very frustrated. Really, what's wrong with people these days? Why was Kagome hanging out with his brother and why was Haruhi suddenly joining them? Worst of it all, the two seniors were probably enjoying this way too much for comfort. As he was pondering on this for the umpteenth time for the course of two week, he saw the focus of his mental ramblings out of the corner of his eyes. To him, the not-so-new-student-anymore was acting cutely that he had the sudden urge to hug Kagome. Then, he spied his brother moving to approach Kagome and he scowled. He wanted to stand and stop his brother but thought better of it, realizing that stopping Hikaru from making friends with Kagome was completely irrational and definitely unfounded. But, even with this thought, he couldn't seem to stop himself from reacting even though he directed all his more violent reaction inwards, furthering his confusions about his currently jumbled emotions. Getting back on track, he spotted Kagome slowly walking towards her seat, her face a kaleidoscope of sorts, what with 'his' expressions varying for every two seconds. He cheered a bit at this. Why wouldn't he? After all, he was seeing such a cute side from his new friend. Then, as if snapping out of a daze, he recovered himself when he realized that Kagome was already seated.

-x-x-x-

As for Haruhi, she was merely watching the reaction of the twins. She didn't particularly care about how cute Kagome was. After all, she already experienced some of Kagome's kaleidoscopic facial expressions and was already used to it. Though, she did find it funny at first, she only thought of it now that it's a method of sorts for Kagome to express herself. She found it actually curious that for all of Kagome's talkativeness, she seemed unable to communicate her innermost thoughts other than by projecting it on her face. On her part, Haruhi thought that it's quite disturbing. She was actually glad, that unconsciously, Hikaru was somehow making her a bit more open than she was before. She realized this just a few days ago when they were able to talk with each other without the mischievous redhead breathing on their necks.

That aside, she decided to watch the twins and compare their reactions to Kagome's curious nature. Obviously, it seemed to her that although Hikaru was disturbed at first, he actually found Kagome funny if she took in the smothered laughter that the boy was having at face value. Then, there was Kaoru. In her mind, the younger of the twins was actually the funny one. After all, why would someone as level-headed as him act like a lost child when they were handling their emotions. She suddenly had the urge to laugh but suppressed it, lest the others hear her and question her reason and her sanity for that matter.

Suddenly, she imagined what Kyouya's reaction would be if he had witnessed Kagome today as well. She wondered if it would be more hilarious than Kaoru's considering his penchant for keeping his emotions tied. Well, one couldn't have everything no matter how they wish of it.

-o-o-o-

In some other obscure part of the school, Kyouya Ohtori was working non-stop in order to research more about Kagome. After all, with all the unknown emotions that he was feeling, he wanted to satisfy his curiosity about his new kouhai.

Unknown to him, Sesshoumaru had given him access on Kagome's non-confidential information, allowing him to learn some basic information about Kagome.

Finally finding something tangible about the newcomer, Kyouya gave a triumphant smirk and began to read on the information that he gathered. Facing freezing as he read the initial part of the file, he gaped in surprise at what he had just learned about the new kid who was apparently a female merely wearing the male uniform. He would have rammed his head on his table if he weren't on a right frame of mind, that is.

Then, he began to put pieces of the puzzle together and came up with the conclusion that Hikaru probably discovered Kagome's secret and somehow dragged the girl into one of his schemes. Grumbling about troublesome redheads with so much time on their hands and vowed to get to the bottom of things even if it means confronting one of the devil twins.

He was so consumed by those thoughts that he overlooked one part of the report that he was reading:

Name: Higurashi Kagome

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: January 15

Parents: Higurashi Kenji (deceased); Haninozuka Asami

Residence: Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo

-x-x-x-

As for Tamaki, he was still quite oblivious to many things. For him, the irritation that he was feeling about Haruhi's sudden closeness to Hikaru was merely what an overprotective father was supposed to feel when someone was taking an interest towards their daughter. Oh, how mistaken he was.

Currently, he was chatting with Mori and Honey inside the Third Music Room. He was actually sulking because none of the other members were there aside from them. He was too busy imagining horrible accidents for them all that he didn't notice them enter the room. He even shouted, "GHOSTS!" when Kagome greeted him like she usually did.

At the same time, the four first years crossed their arms over their chests and asked the scared blonde, "And what do you mean by that, sempai/tono?"

The diva was about to explain himself but was cut off when Kyouya entered the room with a stormy expression on his face. All of the others, aside from the curious Kagome, gulped and whispered in their minds, _Uh-oh, the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord is active today..._

Oblivious to the imminent danger, Kagome approached the angry teen and asked cutely, a bit too cutely for Kyouya's taste actually, "Ne, Kyouya-senpai, daijoubu desu ka?" (Hey, Kyouya-sempai, are you alright?)

And, as if a switch had been turned off, Kyouya's expression changed from stormy into a serene one, making the others cringed in fear. His glasses glinted in brightness offered by the room and he answered calmly, "It's nothing, Kagome-chan."

... ... ... ...

And all of the others went, "CHAN?????"

They were about to question the seemingly irate boy but thought better of it when they receive a glare instead.

Kagome, not knowing what's wrong with being called with the said suffix, being that Honey used it all the time with the others, merely gave a smile that Kyouya reciprocated and said, "Okay. I'll set up the room now, I guess."

The bespectacled teen merely nodded and proceeded to seat in his usual place. The others were about to do the same when Kyouya suddenly spoke again, "Hikaru, I need to speak with you."

Confused, Hikaru tilted his head sideways and gave out a confused, "Eh?"

"Privately, if you will." Kyouya added, looking at the redhead, challenging him to defy him.

Gulping, Hikaru gave a shaky nod and walked into an isolated corner followed by Kyouya, who he was sure, was boring holes on his back.

The others, curious about what's going on, tried to eavesdrop but receiving one of Kyouya's patented cold glare made them backtrack and continue on their own business. Kaoru, for his part, seemed to believe that the conversation would probably be connected with Kagome and didn't bother to even wish his brother a good luck.

-o-o-o-

With Kyouya and Hikaru:

"Ano, Kyouya-sempai, what do you want to talk to me for?" Hikaru nervously asked.

"What are you trying to achieve by using Kagome's secret to make her do as you bid?"

_Did he just say 'her'? This is bad. Got to do something, here._ "Eh? What do you mean 'her'? Isn't Kagome a boy?"

"Don't play your games with me, Hikaru? What are you really planning to do?"

_Guess I got no choice? This guy's scarier when awake and in such a mood._ "Well, I just asked her to hang out with me to test something."

_Test? What sort of test would have to involve hanging around a girl? Unless, this brat is trying to make someone jealous? But who? _"To whom is this test of yours directed?"

Confused at the question, he asked, "Why, to Kaoru, of course."

Realizing the implication of this, Kyouya failed to hear the redhead add, "It's actuall y funny, seeing his reactions about it."

Not liking where this was leading, he commanded the redhead, "You will cease this game of yours, at once."

"Doushite?" (Why?)

A glare...

"Wakatta... I already got enough results to prove my theory." (I understand.)

Satisfied with the response that he received, Kyouya left a very curious Hikaru behind.

As for the redhead, as soon as he got over his confusion, a grin rose out from his handsome face and he began to plot once again, but this time, he wasn't going to involve Kagome.

-x-x-x-

As soon as he finished his conversation with Hikaru, Kyouya approached Kagome, who was busy cleaning the tables and asked if he could speak with her. The girl agreed, not seeing anything wrong with just speaking, whereas the others were trying to stop her, telling her not to approach the teen in Demon Lord mode.

Not really hearing them, she sat in front of Kyouya and asked, "What is it, sempai?"

"You don't have to follow Hikaru' scheme, you know." Was the almost cryptic reply.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you don't have to play his game anymore? So you don't have to hang out with him too much." Kyouya replied calmly.

"Sou ka. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about ruining his plans then. But, really sempai, you didn't have to do that for me. Hikaru-kun is really fun to be with if you discard the fact that he was using the situation for his own gain. He kind of reminds me of two of my friends."

"Is that so?" Kyouya asked, trying not to sound irate. After all, it would not do to treat a lady badly, especially one that was under Taishou-sama's wing. Although, he also had other reasons to be irate, he dismissed those thoughts before they surfaced into his mind.

"Hai desu. Then again, now that I don't have to play my part, I can interrupt sempai's work as much as I want." She smiled at him indicating how she disrupted him from working during the days that she wasn't around Hikaru and Haruhi.

He gave a smile and replied sarcastically, "Woe is me, then."

As he was about to continue his work, Kagome surprised him by asking, "So, Aniki allowed you to have a glimpse on my files, eh?"

"What do you mean?" He was shocked to realize that Kagome figured out that he already knew about her gender.

"Well, as far as I know, only the school has been allowed access to some of my files. Knowing your thirst for knowledge, I suspect that you're researching things about me. And since, from what I can see, you already know about my gender, what with you adding that suffix to my name and talking with Hikaru, it seems that Aniki gave you minor access on my information just to see how you'll react to it." Kagome said like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which to her, it was.

"I see." He was shock to learn of this. But, as soon as he thought about it, it was obvious that a powerful man would protect his interests in such a manner.

He was pondering on these thoughts that he failed to notice Kagome dragging him towards the door, where they would greet their guests.

The designators, as well as the rest of the host club, were confused by the sudden distance between Hikaru and Kagome. They were so used to it, that they already find it odd not to see them beside each other.

Haruhi, understanding what Kyouya had talked about with Hikaru, smiled thinking that this reaction was far better and entertaining than the one that she imagined.

Hikaru, too busy with his next scheme, didn't find it particularly important to be separated from the girl. After all, she's still his friend and she had told him that earlier, much to his delight.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was beyond confused. He didn't understand the situation and it's getting irritating. He wanted to ask his brother for answers, not really wanting to confront Kagome, what with her being too busy annoying one Shadow King, but he knew that Hikaru wouldn't give him straight ones.

Honey and Mori were confused by the sudden change of plans. But they were happy nonetheless. After all, it's one less problem to deal with once they decide to out themselves as cousins to Kagome.

Tamaki was beyond confused. He wanted to know what Kyouya did to separate Haruhi and Kagome from Hikaru. But he's too frightened of his best friend to approach him today. Besides, he knew not to interrupt Kagome whenever the first year was annoying the Shadow King. He gave a sigh and continued on his hosting duties, vowing that he would soon get his answers.

-o-o-o-

As for Kyouya and Kagome, they don't really care about the confusion that they caused. After all, it's none of their business what the others would think.

-X-X-X-O-O-O-X-X-X-

That's it for today folks...

You know, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted and it is longer than the usual updates.

I plan to make this a bit wacky but, I guess, I just couldn't imagine Kyouya doing something like that even with outside influence.

But then again, I hope that you'd like this chapter...

Next chapter: It's either gonna be "What's Wrong With Kissing a Girl?" or "They're Your What?"

The first title was about Kaoru finding about Kagome's gender in a very interesting manner that would have Kyouya seething, Kaoru confused and Hikaru amused. You have three guesses on how this would happen... After all, the title's a dead giveaway...

The second one was the three cousins confessing about their relationship and the commotion that it would cause inside the club...

So, with that laid out, you guys tell me what you want to go first... After all, this story is for you, readers, to enjoy... according to the sequence that you want...

Until next time...

Kyuubi04


	13. Chapter 13: What's Wrong

ENTERING OURAN HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 13: WHAT'S WRONG WITH KISSING A GIRL?

-X-X-X-O-O-O-X-X-X-

A week after Kyouya had learned of Kagome's true gender, things at the Host Club seemed to have returned into a semblance of normalcy. However, due to the confusion brought about by Hikaru's scheme, Tamaki was on the prowl for some answers to his unanswered questions.

-x-x-x-

Kyouya was getting annoyed by Tamaki's current antics. He didn't know why but the said blonde had been staring at him for quite some time now and has yet to utter a single word. Clearly irritated by the stare, Kyouya pushed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose and asked, "Is there something on my face that has made you stare so much at me, Tamaki?"

Caught off guard by the question, the Host King sputtered for a moment before answering whiningly, "~Kyouya~, why did Kagome-kun suddenly changed favorites from that devil twin into you all of a sudden?"

"And what makes you think that I know something about it?" was the non-committal reply.

"Datte, you said something to Hikaru and Kagome-kun just before he did so…"

"Hmm, is that so?" the bespectacled boy replied in a tone that affirmed and denied nothing.

"~K~y~o~u~y~a~" the blonde pouted at his best friend's reply.

"Really Tamaki… What is it to you any way?" Kyouya asked in a slightly irritated tone that made Tamaki cringe.

"That's because my beloved daughter's been acting weird because of it!"

"And what do you mean exactly?"

"…eto…" at a lost as to how to explain the strange looks that the scholarship student had been giving Kyouya every time Kagome was with him, Tamaki was unable to give a satisfactory response to the brunette's query.

Closing the black notebook that he was supposed to be reading before he was interrupted, Kyouya gave a sigh and told Tamaki, "~sigh~ Really Tamaki, you should stop imagining things… As it is, you are doing nothing but cause problems for yourself and are worrying yourself for nothing."

The blonde was about to reply that he was just curious when the school bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

Deciding to pursue the matter at a later time, Tamaki sat properly in his chair and waited for the teacher to arrive.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, the two seniors were talking about inviting their cousin to the Haninozuka main house.

"Ne, Takashi, do you think Kago-chan would agree to visit us today?" The cute blonde asked his silent cousin.

"Perhaps…" was the answer.

"But, how should we ask Kago-chan? Should we ask, Asami-obaa-chan first? Or should we just tell Kago-chan to come? Should we ask her here? Or should we come to the shrine first?" the hyperactive senior asked successively that he was almost out of breathe with excitement.

Mori looked pensive for a moment before answering, "We should call Obaa-san first before asking Kagome at the Host Club later, Mitsukuni."

Nodding sagely at his cousin-slash-bodyguard, Haninozuka Mitsukuni began to dial the number to the Higurashi shrine.

After waiting for his aunt to pick up the phone, the blonde greeted, "Moshi moshi!"

"…" "Obaa-chan, it's me Mitsukuni!"

"…" "Takashi and I want to ask if it's okay to bring Kago-chan home with us later after school."

"…" "I want Otou-san and Chika-chan to meet her too…."

"…" Hontou! Arigatou, Obaa-chan! We'll have our driver bring her back later to the shrine… Ja ne…"

"Yatta! Kago-chan's going home with us!" Hani cheered while Mori looked on indulgently at him.

-x-x-x-

After club activities, the four first year hosts could be seen chatting with each other, the twins were sitting in the sofa while Haruhi and Kagome were standing side-by-side. Hani and Mori were sitting at their usual table wondering how they were going to tell Kagome about their invitation without tipping the rest of the hosts. Kyouya, the chronic workaholic that he is, was sitting in behind his desk typing in his ever-present laptop. Tamaki, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

Just as they were wondering where their errant president was hiding, the rest of the host club looked up from what they were doing to see Tamaki running excitedly towards Haruhi…

"~H~a~r~u~h~i~, daddy's so glad to see you! Give daddy a hu….g?" Tamaki cried out as he tried to glomp the said girl.

Unfortunately for him though, Haruhi managed to sidestep him and he crashed towards the unsuspecting Kagome, who at turned her head at the sound of impact just in time to widen her eyes upon realizing that Tamaki had managed to push her down and

*smack*

Shocked to find himself in lip-locked with what was supposed to be another male, Tamaki jumped back up like a scared cat and walked away from Kagome in a backwards fashion while muttering, "I… I…"

Confused and a bit irritated, Kagome turned to the host king and asked, "Hey, what the hell's wrong with you now, baka-ou?"

When the said idiot didn't answer here, kagome turned towards the other hosts and began to sweat-drop at their reactions:

Kaoru – stunned and was frozen like ice

Kyouya – eyes glinting with malice towards Tamaki

Hani – torn in between giggling and wanting to strangle the Host King

Mori – seemingly indifferent with a slight twitch on his right temple

Hikaru – laughing like hell on the sofa

Haruhi – strangely resigned at her sempai's idiocy and Kagome's bad luck

Sighing at the varying reactions of her friends, Kagome turned her attentions back to Tamaki, who finally managed to calm himself.

The said blonde was pointing accusingly at Kagome and was stuttering, "You, h-how c-can you be so c-calm?"

"Eh?"

"We just kissed and you're acting weird…"

"You're the one who's acting weird, baka-ou… I don't mind the kiss, although I'm annoyed at you for crashing into me and pushing me down…" Kagome told him like he was an idiot…

"You don't mind… but we're both… and…" Tamaki retorted incoherently irritating Kagome to the point that she answered…

"Really sempai, what's wrong with kissing a girl?"

"Eh? But I'm a boy!" was Tamaki's indignantly confused reply causing Hikaru to laugh louder and the others, aside from Kaoru who couldn't seem to comprehend what's happening, to chuckle at his thick-headedness.

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome reiterated, "Mattaku na… I'm saying that 'I AM A GIRL', so what's wrong with having to kiss me accidentally?"

Upon hearing this, Tamaki began to sputter, "Y-y-y-ou're a girl? As in, like my beloved daughter, Haruhi?"

"Obviously, that's what she said, after all." Haruhi answered affecting a tone of boredom…

With a look of dawning realization, Tamaki asked, "Ne, Kyouya?"

"Hai?"

"Did you guys know about this already?"

"I don't know about Kaoru but the rest of us probably discovered it at some point in time."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Very much so" was the last thing Kyouya was able to say before Tamaki fainted dramatically on the floor, saying something about having a new daughter to take care of…

Sighing at Tamaki's idiocy, Kagome and the others turned to Kaoru who seemed to have turned to stone. Waving her hand in front of the red-head, the miko watched as Kaoru blinked for a moment before joining Tamaki in oblivion.

Silence passed by before Hani broke it by saying, "Ne, Kago-chan…"

"Hai?"

"Wanna eat cake at my house today?"

"Ah, sure… why not…"

"Okay, we'll pick you up after gym class."

"I'll wait for you at the front gate, sempai."

Irked at being excluded from the conversation, Kyouya interrupted with a sort-of shadowy smile, "Hani-sempai, since you've invited Kagome-chan to your place, won't you also extend that invitation to the rest of the host club?"

Hani was about to decline but decided not to when he saw Kyouya's expression. So, he simply nodded and muttered to Mori, "Takashi, Kyou-chan's so scary…"

"Did you say something, sempai?" Kyouya asked with a glint reflected from his glasses.

"Nothing, Kyou-chan.."

And with that, the host club went their separate ways towards their last class for the day, with Kyouya and Hikaru fragging Tamaki's and Kaoru's unconscious bodies, respectively.

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

Well, there's the new chapter…

Hope, you'll like this one…

Also, sorry for the long wait… I've been too busy with classes recently that I was unable to get any inspiration for this chapter until today…

Suffering from extreme heat,

Kyuubi04


	14. Chapter 14: They're You're What!

Sorry for the long wait….

-x-x-x-o-o-o-x-x-x-

Entering Ouran High School

Chapter 14: They're You're What!

-x-x-x-

As soon as their classes ended, Hani dragged Mori towards the Class 1-A's classroom while happily enumerating the various cakes that he's going to introduce to his female cousin.

"Ne, Takashi. Which do you think would Kago-chan like better, a chocolate marble cake or a red velvet cake?" Hani asked enthusiastically while walking.

"Hn, probably both." Was the immediate response of the tall senior.

"You're right, I'll just give her both. And then, maybe, I could drag Chika to eat cake with us. You should bring Sato-chan too." Hani said, imagining how much fun they would have together. But then, he remembered that the rest of the host club would also be with them and giggled. "I wonder how the others would react once they realize who Kago-chan is to us… They'd probably be shocked, right, Takashi?"

"Ah…" was the non-committal reply.

With the thought of the reactions of their kouhais to the news of their relationship with Kagome, Hani continued to skip towards the first years' classroom.

-o-o-o-

Kagome and Haruhi have just finished packing their things when Hikaru decided to drag Kaoru over and said to the young miko, "Oi, can't you do something about him… He's been pouting about being the last to know about you. It's starting to get creepy."

Upon hearing his words, Kaoru began to protest, "I AM NOT POUTING! It's just, how come did Hikaru realized it before me?"

And before his twin could reply, Kagome answered nonchalantly, "Because your brother's an idiot pervert who can't keep his hands to himself while you're a sweet gentleman who knows how to treat women." And with that she walked towards the door amidst the shouts of,

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" – Hikaru

"Hikaru, what did you do to Kagome?!" – Kaoru

"Sigh… I've no energy left to deal with you guys." Haruhi called to the twins before following Kagome outside the classroom. The two redheads, upon noticing that the two girls have already left, scrambled to follow them whilst being interrogated (Hikaru) and deflected (Kaoru) about Hikaru's so-called perverted actions towards Kagome.

-x-x-x-

Outside their classroom, the four first years were met with a cry of "KAGO-CHAN!" and a sweeping tackle from Hani and a curt nod from Mori. The small blond was talking a mile a minute regarding how much fun they would have at the Haninozuka Compound along with the number of cakes that they'll get to enjoy. Kagome listened to him attentively while Haruhi sighed and muttered, "So tiring…" The twins on the other hand moved towards Mori in order to escape the barrage of chatter that their blond senior was giving while continuing their prior argument.

"Hikaru, just tell me already!" Kaoru demanded.

"I don't have anything to tell!" Hikaru defended himself.

Looking unconvinced, Kaoru rebutted, "Then, why did Kagome call you a pervert? Hmm…"

Scowling towards their newest member, the older redhead muttered mutinously, not realizing that Kagome and Haruhi heard every word, "It's not like her chest is anything to be proud off. If anything, she's just a little bigger than Haruhi."

Gaping at his twin, Kaoru hadn't even had the chance to scold his twin when two black shadows closed in on his clueless brother. Deciding that it would be best to retreat, the younger twin motioned the two seniors away from the oncoming chaos.

Finally feeling the black aura, Hikaru looked over his brother and said, "Kaoru, what are you doing over there?"

"Hmm, just getting out of their way." Kaoru replied while pointing toward Kagome and Haruhi who were too busy approaching Hikaru to notice.

The older redhead looked at the two and gulped, "Ah, me and my big mouth." He motioned to run but was caught immediately when he bumped into a scandalized Tamaki and a glaring Kyouya.

The two girls smiled at them eerily and said, "Thanks sempai…"

Kagome approached first and said, "Saa… You were saying something about me earlier, eh, Hika-baka?" On the other hand, Haruhi hissed, "What was that about me, eh Hikaru?" and at the same time they said, "You're dead, " while grabbing a falled Hikaru and hitting him with a bag (Haruhi's doing) and pinching his cheeks in various directions (Kagome's punishment). They only stopped when Hikaru shouted, "Give up! Give up!" Happy at their victory, the two female members of the host club smirked at him and sauntered haughtily towards the school's entrance.

The rest followed with varying expressions of disbelief at their actions.

-o-o-o-

The ride towards the Haninozuka Compound was uneventful thanks to the fact that Kagome and Haruhi were riding with the two seniors who, apparently has enough brain cells to realize that antagonizing females is not good, told them about Haninozuka family (Hani) and nodding at appropriate areas of the conversation (Mori).

When they finally reached their destination, the group were met by and entourage of servants followed by the seniors' younger brothers Haninozuka Yasuchika and Morinozuka Satoshi, as well as the head of the Haninozuka Family. The younger members were surprised by such a reception and even more so when Hani's father looked towards Kagome with a smile and said, "Welcome, my dear niece… It's nice to finally meet you."

Manners settling in, Kagome bowed at the older man and replied, "A pleasure to meet you too, sir. My mother also sends her regards."

Haruhi finally having enough of the confusion asked, "Hmm, Kagome what's going on? Hani-sempai? Mori-sempai?"

Scratching her head sheepishly Kagome turned towards the stunned members of the club and said, "Ah haha… Please meet my cou…sins?"

Looking between a sheepish Kagome, a beaming Hani, a composed Mori, and the rest of the household, the Hikaru and Tamaki shouted, "They're your what?!" while Kaoru and Kyouya just muttered with a hint of relief, "So that's what their relationship was!"

"Eh… Surprise?" Kagome added as an afterthought before running towards her uncle and pushing him towards her friends saying, "Oji-san, you explain…" before turning to Yasuchika and Satoshi saying, "Hi, you must be Chika-chan and Sato-chan… Hani-sempai told me so much about you… I'm Kagome, by the way."

Leaving her uncle to explain the situation, the miko began to chat at her younger cousins who goggled (Chika) and grinned (Satoshi) at her rapid-fire speech. Meanwhile the rest of her friends, her elder cousins notwithstanding, listened at the explanation regarding the mechanics of how the Haninozukas, Morinozukas and Higurashis are related to each other while being guided towards the compounds guest receiving area.

-x-x-x-

Ah, finally managed to update… sorry for the short chappie… still trying to get my bearings back along with the rhythm for this story…

Reviews and advices are very much appreciated…

Until next time…

Ja ne….

Kyuubi04


End file.
